A Hard Rain
by jrrm64
Summary: Gibbs being shot and in critical condition reunites the team, including Ziva. Tony leads the investigation while trying to deal with Ziva returning to his life.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Tony DiNozzo sat at the piano playing _A Hard Rain's Gonna Fall_. It had been three years since Ziva left his life, three long years, and two years since he took the position of Assistant Special Agent in Charge of the New Orleans office. During that time he'd change a bit, more than a bit. He'd become a harder man, both in body and soul. Like Gibbs after he lost Shannon and Kelly, the job became his life.

He was still social because that was more in his nature than it was in Gibbs. After a real late night of work he liked to come to Claudine's in the French Quarter where he played the piano for enjoyment, if no one else was at the piano, and even occasionally sang a song.

"_Oh, where have you been, my blue-eyed son?_

_And where have you been my darling young one?_

_I've stumbled on the side of twelve misty mountains_

_I've walked and I've crawled on six crooked highways_

_I've stepped in the middle of seven sad forests_

_I've been out in front of a dozen dead oceans_

_I've been ten thousand miles in the mouth of a graveyard_

_And it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard, and it's a hard_

_It's a hard rain's a-gonna fall_," he sang.

He sang it as an elegy. After finding the killer of three murdered marines it suited his mood. He lubricated his throat with some Bowmore single malt scotch and continued his song.

"_Oh, what did you see, my blue eyed son?_

_And what did you see, my darling young one?_

_I saw a newborn baby with wild wolves all around it_

_I saw a highway of diamonds with nobody on it_

_I saw a black branch with blood that kept drippin'_

_I saw a room full of men with their hammers a-bleedin'_

_I saw a white ladder all covered with water_

_I saw ten thousand takers whose tongues were all broken_

_I saw guns and sharp swords in the hands of young children_

_And it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard, and it's a hard_

_It's a hard rain's a-gonna fall_," he continued.

The marines were killed because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. They had witnessed a drug exchange. Tony didn't work many cases lately as the ASAC in charge of the whole office, but he took the lead on this and worked with the New Orleans Police closely to bring the drug gang responsible in for the crime.

Director Vance was impressed by Tony's work on this one. It seemed ever since he left Washington DC that Vance found more and more reasons to praise his work. He even hinted that Gibbs was bitching about retiring soon and maybe DiNozzo should come back to DC and take over the Gibbs' MCRT. Tony said no. He was an ASAC running a small but busy office and didn't want a demotion.

"_And what did you hear, my blue-eyed son?_

_And what did you hear, my darling young one?_

_I heard the sound of a thunder, it roared out a warnin'_

_I heard the roar of a wave that could drown the whole world_

_I heard one hundred drummers whose hands were a-blazin'_

_I heard ten thousand whisperin' and nobody listenin'_

_I heard one person starve, I heard many people laughin'_

_Heard the song of a poet who died in the gutter_

_Heard the sound of a clown who cried in the alley_

_And it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard_

_And it's a hard rain's a-gonna fall_," he sang on.

He had learned a great deal about himself these two years away from Gibbs. One, he learned that he was ready to lead and not follow. That was a hard one to learn because being with Gibbs was like being with family. Two, he learned that Gibbs never pushed to take a promotion because he always said that Tony would know when he was ready. Once Ziva left, he slowly realized he was not only ready, but he needed a change of venue. Three, he wasn't going to grow up the rest of the way until he finally left Gibbs' side. That was the hardest lesson of all because he missed Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"_Oh, who did you meet my blue-eyed son?_

_Who did you meet, my darling young one?_

_I met a young child beside a dead pony_

_I met a white man who walked a black dog_

_I met a young woman whose body was burning_

_I met a young girl, she gave me a rainbow_

_I met one man who was wounded in love_

_I met another man who was wounded and hatred_

_And it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard_

_And it's a hard rain's a-gonna fall_," he intoned.

According to Gibbs replacement senior field agent, McGee, Tony's forever probie, that Special Agent Ellie Bishop and their latest Probationary Agent Tyler Hunt along with Gibbs made a good team, though not as good as McGee, Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs. Their closure rate slipped a little not much. They were still the best in the NCIS system. McGee said that Gibbs was slowing down finally, but he thought it was from loss more than age. He missed Ziva and he missed his SFA.

"_And what'll you do now, my blue-eyed son?_

_And what'll you do now my darling young one?_

_I'm a-goin' back out 'fore the rain starts a-fallin'_

_I'll walk to the depths of the deepest black forest_

_Where the people are a many and their hands are all empty_

_Where the pellets of poison are flooding their waters_

_Where the home in the valley meets the damp dirty prison_

_Where the executioner's face is always well hidden_

_Where hunger is ugly, where souls are forgotten_

_Where black is the color, where none is the number_

_And I'll tell and think it and speak it and breathe it_

_And reflect it from the mountain so all souls can see it_

_Then I'll stand on the ocean until I start sinkin'_

_But I'll know my songs well before I start singin'_

_And it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard, and it's a hard_

_It's a hard rain's a-gonna fall,_" he finished.

Tony stopped playing. There was a smattering of applause from the few clients of Claudine's at three in the morning. He drained his scotch. Looking into the audience he saw the Supervisory Agent of his MCRT, Special Agent Katherine 'Kat' LeGault. She was an attractive brunette, who was twelve years younger than him, though she sometimes acted as she was older than him.

He got up and pointed to his table. She went over and sat down. He joined her.

"What is it Special Agent LeGault?" he asked.

"Your phone is off, sir," she said.

He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. It was turned off. He must have done it by accident.

"Yeah, it is. Do we have an emergency of some sort?" he asked.

"Director Vance has been trying to get a hold of you," she said then she paused.

Tony could tell that whatever she had to say was important but she didn't want to tell him, which meant it was very bad news. He reached over and placed his right hand on top of her right hand.

"Kat, it's all right. Tell me," he said softly.

"Special Agents Gibbs had an assassination attempt on him and is in critical condition in Walter Reed National Military Center. They don't know if he is going to make it or not," she said.

"Goddamn it," Tony whispered.

He turned on his smart phone and waited for it to power up. Once it was ready he called Director Vance's direct smart phone.

"_Vance_," he answered.

"I just got the news, sir," he said. "What can I do?"

"I can't have his MCRT investigate this, at least, not take the lead. Plus there are some other circumstances which lead me to want an outside team running this. I want you and your MCRT on this, DiNozzo. This is a matter of national security. Call in replacements and take a transport to DC ASAP. I'll brief you fully when you get here. Understood?" said Vance.

"Yes, sir," said Tony. "How is Gibbs?"

"Bullet through the right lung and another through his chest, he is critical. They have put induced a coma. I'm on my way back to the hospital," said Vance.

"I want Ducky out of retirement and on this as a consultant," said Tony.

"You'll have just about whatever you want, DiNozzo. Get here soon," said Vance.

Tony hung up. He exhaled then looked at Special Agent LeGault.

"Get your team ready. We are going to DC. I'll have the Carolina office send a replacement team and a replacement for me," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said then got up, hesitated as if she wanted to say something to Tony but thought better of it, then she left.

Tony sat back in the chair for a moment. He rubbed his face with his hands and wished he was more awake and less tired because now was not the time for sleep. Things were only going to get harder from here on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Special Agent Timothy McGee got in early. To say he looked exhausted was an understatement. McGee was a rumbled ball of upset special agent. He had spent the night at Walter Reed sitting with Abby, Ducky, Delilah, and Vance along with two FBI agents on guard duty. It was now six in morning he was exhausted. Under his orders, Delilah returned to his place to get some sleep. Of course, he couldn't sleep. He needed to catch who did this to his boss.

Sitting down at his desk, he heard the ding of the elevator. Within seconds Special Agent Ellie Bishop entered the bullpen and plopped down at her desk. She pulled a croissant out of her backpack, put it and her coffee down on her desk, and then took off her overcoat. Picking up her croissant and coffee she came around the front of the desk and sat on the edge of her desk.

"How's Gibbs?" she asked.

"Still critical and still in a coma and we still don't have a clue what to do about it," said McGee.

"We can't investigate the shooting, right?" she said.

"No. It's the FBI's jurisdiction," he answered. "Thankfully Agent Fornell is leading the investigation."

"Knowing Vance he is not going to keep NCIS' nose out of this," she said.

"I know," said McGee. "I hope we are involved. We have to be involved in this. We can't be kept on the sidelines."

Another ding. McGee and Bishop waited for a moment until Vance entered the bullpen. He looked tired and upset.

"Director," said McGee.

"McGee."

"How's the children, Director?" asked Bishop.

"Jared and Kayla are fine, thank you, Agent Bishop," said Vance. "I hope to spend some with them tonight."

"Director, how are we going to deal with the investigation?" asked McGee.

"Tim, the FBI has the lead on Gibbs. But we still have a case to investigate and that was the one Gibbs was on for me," said Vance.

"When Agent Hunt gets here, we can get started," said McGee excitedly.

"No, Tim, you'll be part of the investigation but I'm bringing in someone else to take the lead. ASAC DiNozzo and his MCRT from New Orleans are headed to DC to take over the investigation," said Vance.

"Tony is coming," McGee said with relief.

If anyone was going to take over for Gibbs, Tony would be the one. For a moment McGee felt excited. It was as if the US cavalry coming in the form of a half Italian and half English special agent.

"Don't worry, Tim, I know that DiNozzo will want you involved in this," said Vance. "Now I need to get on the phone and call the SecNav and others. It's going to be another long day."

Vance headed over to the stairs and up the mezzanine. McGee looked over at Bishop, who was sipping on her coffee.

"We should start getting our records in order," said Bishop. "Vance had given Gibbs an assignment and Gibbs was only using us for leg work. We have no idea what he was working on."

"I know, Ellie," said McGee.

She slipped off the edge of the desk and went to her seat. McGee turned on his computer. It was time to get to work.

NCIS

The SecNav's Gulfstream arrived and fueled up at the Belle Chasse Naval Air Station. The MCR Team consisted of Special Agent LeGault, Special Agent Arthur Horgan, Special Agent Hiram Brister, and Probationary Agent Tabitha LaRue. They entered the plane with their gear and overnight bags and made themselves comfortable. It didn't take long for Tony to show up. He was dressed in a Dolce and Gabbana charcoal suit with a black cashmere overcoat. His people weren't used to seeing their ASAC dressed in expensive clothes. He usually wore jeans and sweaters. This was a new look for him.

"Hey, boss," said Brister, "what's with the treads?"

"This was how I used to dress for work, Special Agent Bubby Brister," answered Tony.

"Keep telling you that I'm a former Marine, boss, not a former NFL quarterback," smiled Brister.

"Once a marine always a marine, Bubby," said Tony.

"OOOrah," came the retort.

"Gibbs is a marine," Tony told him.

"A gunny, right?" asked Brister.

"A gunny, a marine sniper, and a good man," Tony stated in a soft voice.

"We'll get this bastard, boss, and whoever else is behind it," said Brister.

"He's right, Tony, we get everyone involved in this," said LeGault.

"I know, I know. When we get to DC, I have to be briefed by Director Vance then we'll get to work," he said.

"Sounds good," yawned LaRue, who was Tony's tech expert.

"We keeping you up, Tabby?" asked Brister.

"I was on-line playing games till I got the call. I'm sorry of I'm tired," she defended herself.

"Leave the kid alone," said Horgan, who was the team's elder spokesman at fifty and an ex-New Orleans cop.

Horgan tended to treat LaRue, who was twenty-six like a daughter. Tony looked at the dynamics of his MCRT. LeGault was good had managing, a great detective, and able to deal with personalities; Horgan had enough street experience to not be fooled by anyone; Brister was a tough marine, who'd lay his life down for his team; and LaRue was a fledgling McGee with computers. It was a good well rounded team.

Of course, he was there boss and he didn't interfere with their investigations very often. He had no intention of interfering this time, either. They would be given their assignment, but Tony was going to deal with this like Gibbs dealt with important or highly sensitive cases and that was on his own. No one was getting in his way of finding the shooter.

LeGault got up and sat down beside him. He knew that she had feelings for him, but he tended to avoid office romance after Ziva. Too much wasted time and too much pain was all he ever got from that relationship.

"Boss, Gibbs means a lot to you, doesn't he?" she asked.

"If I could have any man as a father, Kat, it would be Gibbs. He means a great deal to him," he answered.

"You'll have our A game on this for as long as it takes," she said.

"I know," he smiled.

NCIS

Abby wasn't allowed to work on the forensics from Gibbs shooting and Jimmy was only allowed to request the photos of the wounds and report on the shooting. The FBI and Fornell were trying to keep this from getting the NCIS treatment. He showed up with Special Agent Andrea Brown to speak to Vance, but first Fornell decided to stop off at the bullpen. He found McGee, Bishop, and Hunt hard at work.

"I hope you are doing anything that will get you into trouble," Fornell said to McGee.

"No more than usual," answered McGee.

"You hear from the hospital?" asked Fornell.

"No," sighed McGee.

The doctor had said it was remarkable that Gibbs was alive. He had lost a great deal of blood as he lay on his kitchen floor in his house. The man was tenacious of spirit.

"How are Layla and Amira doing? I know Gibbs is close to them," said Fornell.

"Spending most of their time at the hospital along with Jackson Gibbs."

"I heard the old man is cranky and difficult," remarked Agent Brown.

"His son is in critical condition, so I think he has a reason," spat McGee.

The elevator dinged and Abby, dressed all in black with her lab coat and little makeup, came into the bullpen. It looked as if she had been crying.

"Tobias, do you have news about who did this to Gibbs?" she asked him urgently.

"No, Miss Scuito, I don't know yet," he answered.

"We have to find who did this because Gibbs is still in trouble. He's not safe until they are caught," she said her eyes filling up with tears once again.

"I know," said Tobias.

The elevator dinged once again. McGee looked over and saw four unfamiliar people get off followed by one very familiar one. Tony had arrived. McGee had to admit that he looked tanned, younger, but changed and not in good way. Just to look at him you could tell he was more serious. He and his team came over in the MCRT bullpen.

Abby saw that it was Tony and she threw herself into his arms. He hugged her and kissed her hair as she cried herself calm. Once she was able to speak she stood back and punched him in the arm.

"You didn't stay in touch," she said.

"I know, Abs. I'm sorry," he said.

"Are you here for Gibbs?" she asked.

"Vance called me and told me to come and bring my best people and here I am," he said.

"Tony," smiled McGee.

"Tim," Tony said and returned the smile then he looked at Tobias. "Fornell, I take it you are taking the lead."

"I am," said Fornell.

"Well, I'll leave my people to introduce themselves and I'm going to see Vance," said Tony then he smiled at Tobias. "You coming, Tobias?"

"Good to have you back, DiNutso," said Fornell.

Tony took off his overcoat, tossed it to Brister, and then he and Fornell headed to Vance's office leaving LeGault to make the introductions. After she introduced herself and her team, Tim did the same. It was Bishop who asked the question that McGee, Abby, and her wanted to know.

"So, how is Tony as a boss?" she asked.

"Tough but fair. For six month he ran the MCRT until he was promoted to ASAC in charge of the NOLA office. Once he was in charge of the whole office, I think he worked a twenty hour day," she said.

"He doesn't have a personal life?" Abby asked.

"Not much of one. He has his hobby of movies and likes to play the piano at Claudine's, but he doesn't really do what you'd call dating," she told them.

"He slaps uglies and leaves them," added Brister with some admiration.

Bishop sipped her large coffee then remarked, "Sounds a little like Gibbs."

"Yeah, he does," said McGee.

Abby sighed, "No offense, but I hope he stays. This is his home."

Kat LeGault looked at Abby with an expression of annoyance. DiNozzo was her boss and he belonged in NOLA not in DC. They were going to have to work fast and solve things because she didn't want to lose her boss to DC.

NCIS

"Gibbs was investigating a domestic terrorist by the name of Donald Faisal. He is responsible for three acts of terrorism against US bases the past year. There were two shootings costing us the lives of ten soldiers, six marines, and eight civilians, and a bombing killing twelve sailors and five officers along with ten civilians," stated Vance.

"You think his shooting is tied to this investigation, director," said Fornell.

"I'm sure of it. Gibbs was also sure that there was a mole in either the DOD or NCIS feeding Faisal information," said Vance. "He was working on the mole by himself."

"Sounds like Gibbs," Tony said with more negativity than he meant to sound.

"He believed the mole was highly dangerous and didn't want to put his team at risk," said Vance.

"I know the routine, director; I was his SFA for longer than anyone else. I know how he works," stated Tony. "I want my team on the Faisal case with McGee's team supporting them, and I'll handle the mole with Fornell."

"Sounds good," said Vance.

Tony looked at Fornell and said, "I need to go through his house."

"We've been through it, DiNutso."

"I'm sure you have, but they don't understand Gibbs and the way he works like I do," said Tony.

"Okay, I'll drive you over to his house and let you into the crime scene," sighed Fornell.

"When will you be going to the hospital?" asked Vance.

"Later much, later," said Tony. "Now I need to get my team to work on tracking down Donald Faisal then it's time to go to Gibbs."

NCIS

After setting his team to work by having McGee brief them, he left it to LeGault and McGee to figure out how to integrate the two teams. Fornell drove him to Gibbs' house. There it was a familiar sanctuary where he went for advice and solace. Fornell pulled into the driveway.

"I'll wait here while you go in," said Fornell.

Fornell put his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes. He understood where he was coming from. When you're on a case that was going to be difficult and eat up the hours, you got sleep were you could. Tony got out and waked up the porch until he was at the yellow police tape at the front door. He pulled the tape down and entered.

The living room was unchanged. It hadn't been changed in style, decoration, and furniture since Shannon and Kelly died. The sofa was well worn since he knew Gibbs slept there more than he slept in the master bedroom. He walked over to the kitchen entrance, which had more yellow tape. Standing in the doorway, he could see the brownish dried blood on the linoleum floor. It was Gibbs' blood.

Putting on a pair of rubber gloves that he carried in his pocket, he entered the kitchen. Form the looks of it Gibbs was making himself a pot of coffee when the shooting occurred. It looked like he turned after fixing the pot and faced the shooter then got a bullet through the lungs and another through the chest. He fell to the floor with a can of coffee in his hands. The coffee can opened and the coffee spilled to the floor. The coffee mixed with his blood in a moment of universal irony.

The first thing Tony knew from this crime scene was that whoever was the mole that Gibbs knew him. He wouldn't have gotten the drop on Gibbs unless he knew him and even trusted him a little. Tony next checked the cabinets. He opened the one above the coffeemaker. There were six cans of coffee. Tony started to check the cans. Four were unopened and two were opened. He opened one of the hands and stuck his hand into the open can. There was nothing in it. He did the same with the other one and felt something on the bottom of the can. Pulling it out, he had a thumb drive in his hand.

"I know you, boss," smiled Tony.

Tony put the thumb drive in his pocket then he took off his gloves and threw them away in the garbage can. He'd shared the thumb drive with Fornell after he had either LeGault or McGee check it out.

NCIS

Back at NCIS Headquarters, Tony pulled McGee into the elevator then shut it down. McGee's first reaction was to laugh at Tony. He was Gibbs without even thinking about it. Tony tossed him the thumb drive.

"To Probie with Love," smiled Tony.

"What is this?" asked McGee looking at the thumb drive in his hand.

"A thumb drive, McClueless," answered Tony.

McGee rolled his eyes and sighed, "I know it's a thumb drive, Tony. Where did you get this?"

"Gibbs. It was hidden in a can of coffee," said Tony. "I want you to check it out and share the information from me and me alone. This probably has information on a mole."

"A mole? What mole?" asked McGee.

"Faisal has a mole on the inside of either the DOD or NCIS. Gibbs was searching for him. It was the mole that probably shot him," said Tony. "I think Gibbs knew him."

"I check this out thoroughly. We are talking about Gibbs, though, and he was low tech. This thumb drive didn't come from Gibbs," said McGee.

"I know McLovin," said Tony. "Whoever gave Gibbs the thumb drive is an ally. We need to find him or her."

"I gotcha, boss," McGee retorted and then wished he hadn't called Tony boss.

Tony started up the elevator and then chuckled.

NCIS

Vance got them rooms in the local Navy Lodge. It had been a long first day, but Tony still had one more thing to do. He grabbed a company car and drove to Walter Reed. By the time he got there Jackson Gibbs had been taking to the Navy Lodge by Abby. The only people with Gibbs were his FBI guards.

He showed them his badge and went into the room. Gibbs was hooked up to more machines than he had been with his last coma. Jenny was alive back then. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside the bed then he looked at his mentor. His coloring was pale and looked like he needed a cup of coffee.

"Hi, boss, I missed you. I really missed you," he said then made himself comfortable in the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Tony woke with a start. He looked at his watch. It was four in the morning, which meant he had enough time to take a job, shower, and change. A quick rub of his face with his hands to get the day started and he was ready. He got up, patted Gibbs' hand, and then left. There were too many things for him to do to stay any longer.

As Tony walked down the hallway away from Gibbs' room, a lone smallish, chestnut haired female made her way to his room. She was lithe and quiet. The FBI agent seated by the door was asleep and he didn't even move as she approached. She was as silent as a night sky. The woman slipped past him and into the room where Gibbs lay in a coma. Walking up to him, she placed her hand on his chest.

"Shalom, Gibbs," Ziva said. "It has been too long."

NCIS

McGee showed up at six in the morning again in the bullpen, but this time he found Tony sitting at his desk. He did a double take seeing Tony there so early in the morning would have been unusual when he worked there. He was never a morning person. Tony tapped a large cup of coffee, which was meant for Tim, that was on the desk and then he stood up with his own cup of coffee in his hand.

"Time to get to work, McGee," he said. "The thumb drive, is there anything on it that can help me?"

McGee dropped his backpack and took off his leather coat. He sat down and then took a sip of his coffee. Booting up the computer, he waited patiently for his baby to start working then he put in the thumb drive, so he could review the information.

"What do we have, McGee? You're killing me here," said Tony.

"Information on three people was on the thumb drive," said Tim. "One is a General working at the Pentagon, who is in charge of electronic information gathering. General Douglas Kirby is his name. Number two is a civilian liaison between the DOD and the White House. Her name is Ellen Kincade. Finally, we have an NCIS employee on the thumb drive. This third suspect is Special Agent Malcolm Dobbs in counter-intelligence. There is information on all three and a notation that one of them is our mole."

"Do you know where he got this information from, McGee?" asked Tony.

"No, I have no idea but I can work on that, Tony. I'll have Abby see if there are fingerprints that can be found on it and I'll try some other methods."

"Timmy, I want you to work on that and also find a connection between one of these three and Gibbs. He was shot by someone he knew. I am sure of that. Your fellow agents will be working under LeGault for now. You will be working with me," said Tony.

Tim smiled. He was actually looking forward to working with Tony on this.

"Anything else?"

"Call Ducky. Tell him he is needed," said Tony.

"Tony, Jimmy is good at his job," said Tim.

"I know, McGee, but Ducky is invested in Gibbs. They have a long, strong friendship. I want him on this," said Tony.

"I'll call him," replied Tim.

Tony started to walk out of the bullpen and Tim called after him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Breakfast with Fornell then I'm going fishing on my own for some information that might help us. You give LeGault her marching orders and tell her I'll call her later," he said.

"Fornell doesn't know about this thumb drive, does he?" asked Tim.

Tony didn't reply but just smiled and continued on his way.

NCIS

LeGault showed up with her crew to find the other side of the bullpen set up for them. McGee walked over as she settled in.

"Agent LeGault, Tony told me that Agents Bishop and Hunt will be working with you," he told her. "He said he'd give you a call later."

"And you?" she asked.

"I'll be working with him," smiled McGee.

"Oh, I see. Do we have everything you have on Faisal?" she asked.

"Everything," he answered.

She looked away from McGee to Horgan, who was her SFA.

"Hiram, take the new kiddies in hand and have them go over everything with you," she said. "If there is anything that stands out to you then you come to me with it."

"You got it, boss," he replied.

"LaRue start your computer searches," she said. "Don't bother me until you have something."

"Yes, Kat," she said.

"Brister," she called to her final member.

"Yup," he said.

"Go over everything and find me something to start digging into," she said. "We have a running clock here. This Faisal is bound to hit again and it is not necessarily going to be a military target next."

"Sounds like fun," he said then stood up. "I'll get the files."

She looked back at McGee then said, "If you need any help, we'll be ready."

"I'll let Tony know," he said then walked back to his desk.

As he sat down he smiled. He could see a little of DiNozzo had rubbed off on his people.

NCIS

Fornell and Tony met at Gibbs' favorite diner. It brought a smile to Tony's face as if hadn't changed a bit since he left for New Orleans. Tony found Fornell already in a booth waiting for him with a steaming cup of coffee. He sat down added cream and sugar to his coffee then he took a sip of the hot drink. It was always Gibbs favorite place to get a cup of coffee.

"I ordered pancakes and sausages for both of us," said Fornell.

"Sounds good," said Tony.

"So how big a pain in the ass are you going to be?" asked Fornell.

"Giant," smiled Tony.

Fornell glared at him.

"Fornell, you know that I'm not going to stop until I've got Gibbs shooter, who is the mole, and this bastard Faisal," said Tony.

"You better be worth it, DiNutso," said Fornell.

Tony offered him a smile that needed no words, which made Fornell laugh. It was always a mystery how DiNozzo and Gibbs worked together but they did and they did it well.

"I want Ducky to look at the forensic you have so far," said Tony.

"As a consultant?" asked Fornell.

Tony nodded yes.

"I'll get it cleared," said Fornell.

"Thanks, Tobias," said Tony.

He sat back in the booth and exhaled. Fornell stared at him for a moment. He'd known DiNozzo for a good many years and he could see that he'd changed. If Gibbs was here, he'd be pushing his buttons in order to see where exactly DiNozzo's head was at.

"Okay, are you going to check on him today, Tobias?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, after six. I' thought I'd spend a couple of hours there," Fornell said.

"I should stop by late at night again," he said. "It's easiest to visit when no one is around."

"I believe Jackson Gibbs wants to see you, DiNozzo. You should see the old man. He isn't taking this well. See him and talk to him," goaded Fornell.

"Okay, I'll see him this evening," said Tony. "I'll find the time."

"Good. I know Gibbs would appreciate it," said Fornell.

The waitress came with their pancakes. She set the plates down and left. Tony looked at the food and remembered the last time he was at the diner. It was to tell Gibbs he was leaving.

"_Boss, I took the job in New Orleans," he stated. _

"_I know, DiNozzo. Vance told me," said Gibbs._

"_You aren't mad at me?" _

"_Why would I be made at you? I'm proud of you, Tony. I always said when you were ready you'd leave," said Gibbs. "Of course, it helps that she's gone." _

_She. Ziva. He'd been struggling to deal with her being gone from his life. She was so important to it. Hell, he once told her that he couldn't live without her, but it appeared that she didn't believe him. _

"_Yeah, that helps," agreed Tony. _

"_Ziva had to do what she had to do in order to deal with life. Now you have to do what you have to do," said Gibbs. "Just don't doubt yourself. If you take this job then give it your best and don't doubt yourself. You the best damned agent I ever worked with, Tony." _

"_I'm going to miss you, boss," said Tony. _

"_I know." _

Tony took the maple syrup from Fornell and poured it over his pancakes and sausage. He'd finish this meal up and then find Gibbs shooter.

NCIS

Abby left extra early from work. She had accrued the time so that she could leave after lunch for a month of Sundays. Jackson Gibbs was waiting for her in Gibbs' room. She arrived and gave the older man a smile, a hug, and a kiss then sat down and joined his vigil of his comatose son.

"His coloring is looking better," stated Jackson Gibbs.

"He just looks like he is sleeping now," observed Abby.

"I wonder if he is dreaming of Shannon and Kelly. That would explain why he wouldn't want to leave the coma. He'd be happy dreaming that dream," said Jackson.

Abby's eyes filled with tears. Gibbs would want to stay in that dream forever. He'd need a reason to wake up, an important reason. She didn't have one for him right now, except that she loved him and missed him.

"He loved his girls," remarked Jackson.

"I know," mumbled Abby.

"Of course, he loves you like a daughter and that pretty little one that left, what was her name, oh year, Ziva. He loved her like a daughter, too. Tony was the son that he never had and McGee, well, he was proud of he had grown from when he first started," rambled Jackson. "His team was his family once he lost his real family. He fought his paternal feelings, but he couldn't fight them for long. It is in his nature to come to love those he cares about."

"We love him, too," said Abby.

"I know, Abby. I now," said Jackson.

NCIS

Tony spent most of his day tracking down a contact he had in the spy world. He was a former Naval Intelligence that Tony first met when he was a Baltimore cop. There was a murder of some Russian mobsters that he was investigating. As he got closer and closer to solving the crime, Tony got closer and closer to the exposing something. Instead of killing him, the Naval Intelligence Operative Commander Thomas Colt intervened. He had killed the mobster as part of as operation tracing stolen DOD intel. Colt gave Tony the choice between death and silence trying to intimidate the young police detective. Tony didn't intimidate, though, which impressed Colt, so they came to a compromise: Colt framed some other Russian mobsters and Tony let someone else put the case together.

Since that day Colt and Tony had become professional friends. Whenever Colt needed someone to do some detective work for him, he went to Tony, and whenever Tony needed intel on the shadow puppet world that was spying, he went to Colt. He called Colt, who was now retired from the navy and acted as a freelance player, at the old number he had for him. Tony left a message then waited to hear back from him. An hour after calling Colt, his smart phone rang just as he was about to get into the car and head back to NCIS Headquarters.

"DiNozzo," he answered.

"_Still NCIS_?" asked Colt.

"Yup. I need to talk to you. It's important," said Tony.

"_Murphy's in Georgetown at three. Bring your wallet because you'll be buying me some good Irish whiskey_," said Colt.

"I'll be there," said Tony.

Colt hung up. Before he could put his smart phone away, it rang. He looked at the display: it was Tim.

"Probie, what do you have for me?" he answered.

"My team is working with your people and I wanted to make sure I had your permission to hack into DOD computers," said McGee.

"You have my permission to hack into whatever you need, McLightfinger," he said.

"When will you be back?" asked Tim.

He looked at his watch. He had plenty of time for seeing Colt and nothing to do. A smile crossed Tony's lips, as he decided to go to a movie to let his mind relax.

"I have some things to do, so I'll be off the grid for several hours. I thought I'd visit Gibbs around six, though," said Tony.

"I'll meet you there," said McGee. "I hope I have something for you."

"I have faith in you, McPadawan," said Tony then he hung up.

He needed to buy a paper and check out the movies.

NCIS

Murphy's was an upscale Irish bar in a neighborhood with lawyers, political consultants, and government bureaucrats. Tony entered the pub and saw Colt standing at the bar. Colt was six years older than Tony, but he looked like he was in the same physical condition he was in when Tony met him fifteen years ago. He motioned Tony over.

"I was just discussing Irish whiskeys with the bartender here," he said.

Tony nodded at the bartender.

"You see he had both Jameson's and Bushmills but he doesn't know the difference between the two of them," said Colt, who then looked at Tony. "What's the difference?"

"Jameson's is the Catholic Irish whiskey and Bushmills is the Protestant," answered Tony.

"Very good," said Colt, who then turned to the bartender. "We'll have to Bushmills Black Bush at the booth over there."

"You're Protestant," said the bartender.

"Hell, no," smiled Colt.

He and Tony headed over to a booth and sat down. A moment later the waitress showed up with two whiskeys. Colt nodded to Tony, who took out his wallet and paid for it. She left and the conversation began.

"What can I do for you?" asked Colt.

"My old boss Gibbs was shot. He's in a coma and I'm looking for the shooter, who I think is connected to a terrorist named Donald Faisal," stated Tony.

"What do you want from me?" asked Colt.

"I'm going to find the mole at either the DOD or NCIS who shot Gibbs, but I need this Faisal. I was hoping you could send out some feelers for me," said Tony.

"It's going to cost you a bottle of Midleton Irish Whiskey, a very rare one to find. How does that sound?" he said.

"Done deal," smiled Tony.

"I always knew you were a smart cop," grinned Colt.

"Thanks, Colt," said Tony.

"I've got your number. We can catch up on old times once you have your boss' shooter and this terrorist bastard," said Colt, who then downed his drink.

"Listen, I going to grab a sandwich, do you want to join me? It's on me," said Tony.

"You had me at listen," smiled Colt. "They have a good Rueben here. I recommend the Rueben."

"You're the spy," smiled Tony.

"I prefer shadow operative," Colt replied with a smirk.

"Shadow operative?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to sound more mysterious as I get older. Trust me, DiNozzo, it's how you have to get women when you get older," he chuckled.

"Yeah," Tony sighed, "I guess so."

NCIS

McGee found Abby and Jackson Gibbs in the crowded cafeteria of Walter Reed. As he walked over to their table, he thought he saw a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye. He quickly scanned the area, but saw no one. Little did he know that Ziva was in the cafeteria keeping an eye on Jackson and Abby.

"McGee," chirped Abby.

"Hello, McGee," said Jackson.

McGee sat down. He tried a smile but it came over more as a grimace.

"Mr. Gibbs, he said.

"Is Tony coming?" asked Jackson.

"Yes, sir, he'll be here," said McGee.

Sitting at a corner table with a newspaper to put up in order to hide behind was Ziva. She had been gone for three years. When she heard that Gibbs had been critically injured she knew she had to come back to be near him. If he lived she'd disappear again, and if he died, she'd pay her respect and disappear again.

As she watched Abby and McGee talk to Jackson Gibbs, she noticed Tony enter the cafeteria. She looked at him then out the newspaper up to hide behind. He looked as if he had lost a good amount of weight since they lasted parted. She still loved him. He looked tired and preoccupied, as if his brain was working on a problem. Tony sat down with Abby, McGee, and Jackson Gibbs.

After a few minutes of conversation, Jackson and Tony stood up and walked out of the cafeteria together. She thought about following them, but decided against it. It was safer for her to stay in the cafeteria for now.

"You needed to speak to me, Jackson," said Tony, as they walked down the hallway.

"I'm glad you here, Tony. Jethro trusts you, thinks of you as a sort of son. I was happy when Vance brought you back to DC," Jackson said.

Tony heard the word son and his stomach knotted. In many ways Gibbs was his surrogate father.

"Well, I'm here, Jackson," said Tony, "and I find you did this to Gibbs."

"I know you will, son," said Jackson.

Jackson stopped walking and looked Tony in the eye.

"Jethro made you the executor of his will," said Jackson. "He trusts you, son. If he dies, you are in charge of his will."

Tony was stunned. He stared at Jackson Gibbs and tried to find the words to respond to this, but all he could do was standing and look shocked. Jackson smiled at him.

"Now don't have a stroke, son," he chuckled. "Knowing Jethro, he'll probably survive and you won't have to do a thing."

"I sure hope you're right, Jackson," said Tony.

"I was hoping you'd sit with him for a while in Jethro's room," said Jackson. "I thought you and I could read to him. I brought a book to read, too, _The Last of the Mohicans_. It was one of his favorites growing up."

"Let's go, Jackson. I'm in the mood to read," smiled Tony.

Jackson smiled, "Thank you, son."

"No, Jackson, thank you for being Gibbs' father," said Tony. "I get to go first."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Tony woke up in his bed at the navy lodge for a change. He and Jackson spent several hours reading to Gibbs. According to the doctors they were lowering his pain meds today and allowing him to come out of the coma if he wanted. The problem they faced was this was Gibbs third coma and he barely came out of the last one. He looked at his watch and saw that it was five-thirty in the morning. At seven he was due in the office to see Vance for a briefing.

It was an oddly calming evening sitting and reading to Gibbs along with Jackson. He had to admit that since he went to New Orleans, even before he left, his personal life had become somewhat empty. Even though he tried to fill it up with buddies, one night stands, and the occasional support group, he'd failed too often at love to settle easily into a relationship. Brown eyed, brunette ninja still had his heart, even though he also had come to resent their parting. His favorite date in NOLA had become the piano at Claudine's.

Getting out of bed, he shuffled into the bathroom and took a long hot shower. He expected Colt to take a few days to get back to him, but McGee should have the three candidates for the mole checked. Tony finished up showering, threw on jeans, a pink oxford shirt, a grey shawl sweater, and then attached his Glock 22 to his belt by his right hip and his badge by the buckle. After slipping on his leather bomber jacket he was ready to head into the office. Maybe he'd head by the diner again and have breakfast there again. He could understand how Gibbs became addicted to the place.

NCIS

McGee showed up at seven ten. Dressed in jeans and a leather biker jacket, he had an extra-large coffee in his right hand. He tried to get to work earlier but his body needed the extra half hour of sleep. Spending countless hours at NCIS then a couple of hours a night at the hospital was kicking his ass. As he unpacked and ready himself for the day, he saw Tony's leather jacket and backpack on Gibbs' desk, which was a sign that he was here already. A heavy sigh escaped McGee. Instead of finding one of the three potential moles with a connection to Gibbs, he found all three had a connection to him. This wasn't going to make their investigation any easier, so he had already started to delve into the financials of each potential mole.

With Tony back, Tim honestly felt he had to up his game. For twelve or so years, Tony was Gibbs trusted SFA. He relied on him and trusted him to have his six. Tim struggled with Gibbs the past few years. He felt like he never did enough or was right for the role of SFA. For all his jokes and joking around, Tony and Gibbs were in tune with each other and Tim and Gibbs never reached that accord, so now he wanted to prove himself by being a superior SFA for Tony.

Tony sat at Vance's conference table. Vance had initiated security measures so that they wouldn't be disturbed or interfered with. He sat drinking a cup of coffee black, while Tony slipped his coffee with hazelnut creamer and four sugars.

"We have three potential moles from this thumb drive – General Kirby at the Pentagon, Ellen Kincade liaison DOD and White House, and NCIS Special Agent Malcolm Dobbs in counterintelligence," Tony told Vance.

"FBI doesn't know about this thumb drive, do they?" asked Vance.

"I found it at Gibbs, director. They had their chance to find it," said Tony.

Vance grinned.

"Let's keep it to ourselves for now," said Vance. "I'm willing to take the heat, but I don't trust the FBI as much as I trust NCIS."

"I think you're making the right choice, sir," said Tony.

Vance grin became wider and he chuckled.

"Good work, DiNozzo. Do any of them have a connection to Gibbs," said Vance.

"McGee is working on that. I should have something soon," answered Tony.

"What about Faisal?" asked Vance.

"My team is working on it," he answered. "They're good, director. They'll come up with something."

"I know they're good, which is why I brought you and them here. What's on the agenda for today?" asked Vance.

"Meeting with Ducky, who is coming here after meeting with the FBI forensic boys. He's going on go over the shooting report for me," said Tony.

"Very good, DiNozzo," said Vance.

Tony stood up and looked at Vance then said, "Anything else, sir?"

"No, it appears you are on the right track. We just need results now," said Vance.

"We'll get results, sir," said Tony.

Tony started towards the door to leave, when Vance stopped him.

"Tony," he stopped him.

"Yes, sir," said Tony as he turned and looked at the director.

"I made the right choice bringing you here with your team. Gibbs always held you in esteem and he was right to do so," said Vance.

"Thank you, sir," said Tony.

He grinned then opened the door and exited. Heading down the mezzanine stairs, he saw McGee was in the bullpen along with Bishop and their probie and his team where at their desks. He walked in Gibbs' MCRT.

"Bishop, what breakfast memory are you making today?" he asked.

"I'm having an onion bagel with cream cheese and lox," she answered. "I think we should look for Faisal in New York. He immigrated to Brooklyn when he was twelve. The Imam who radicalized him is still I Brooklyn. He may not be planning something in New York, but I think when he is under duress he'd find New York a place of safety."

"LeGault," he called out, "did you hear that?"

"Yes, boss," she said.

"How does that sound to you?" asked Tony.

"It sounds like a decent place to start," she agreed then she stood up and looked over the barrier.

"Bishop, Horgan, and Brister should take a trip to New York to investigate," Tony said to her. "Arrange it."

"Yes, boss," she replied.

Tony smiled at Bishop, who was beaming. He then turned his attention to McGee.

"Make my day, McDirty Harry," he said in a Clint Eastwood accent.

"All three have a connection to Gibbs," said McGee.

"Really? All three?" Tony sighed. "For someone who doesn't talk to people, Gibbs has lots of friends."

"Gibbs worked with General Kirby on a joint black op in Central America when Kirby was a colonel. Ellen Kincade is a red head," smiled McGee.

"He used to date her, right?" Tony said.

"Remember the red head who used to pick him up in the red convertible?" McGee asked.

"Ellen Kincade," answered Tony. Tony exhaled in frustration. "And Special Agent Malcolm Dobbs?"

"They worked together along with Jenny in Russia. He was part of the team," McGee told him.

"He knew all three and all three are candidates to be the mole," Tony said to himself then shook his head. "McGee, financials. Start scrubbing their financials and find one with more money than they should have."

"I've already started looking at them," McGee smiled.

"Good work, Tim."

McGee smiled.

"Okay, we are starting to cook with oil," grinned Tony. "I need a coffee."

After grabbing his sidearm and jacket, he headed to the elevator and left. Tim shook his head. He knew Tony didn't like coffee that much, but he tended to channel Gibbs when it was an important case and finding Gibbs' shooter would be a very important case to Tony.

NCIS

Jimmy sat at the small desk doing reports, while his assistant Carly Stewart, a medical student, restocked and cleaned. Tony lay on one of the tables, as he was waiting for Ducky to show up. It was a long morning and was becoming a long afternoon. The New York Team was leaving in the morning. He spent two hours on the phone with the New York NCIS followed by the NYPD and finally the FBI. Once he got off, his head was pounding from bureaucracy, something he'd never get completely used to. McGee was hard at work using a fine toothcomb to find hidden money by one of the three, and LeGault was given the rest of the agents a headache pushing for results.

"This reminds me of old times," said Jimmy.

"How so, Jimbo?" asked Tony.

"When Gibbs was in Mexico, I became Ducky to your Gibbs," he said.

"Well, now you are Gibbs' Ducky to his Gibbs," said Tony, keeping his eyes closed, as his headed still pounded.

The doors opened to the autopsy and Ducky in his fedora, raincoat, bow tie and dapperness entered. Tony opened his eyes and sat up when he heard his voice.

"Dr. Palmer, it appears that you like my old office as much as I did and prefer to sit among the quieted voices of visitors," he said.

"Dr. Mallard, it's a pleasure to see you," said Jimmy.

"How are the children?" he asked Jimmy.

"Wonderful," smiled Jimmy.

Ducky then doffed his hat to Carly Stewart, who smiled.

"A beautiful lass always brightens a room," he said.

"Thank you, Dr. Mallard," she replied.

"Hey, Ducky," he said.

"Anthony," Ducky said then paused for a moment, "you are looking well, though I detect a lack of a personal life about you."

"How so, Ducky?"

"Your haircut is plebian, a basic cut, not your usual obsessive stylized cut. You look thinner, but the bags under your eyes tell me it is from overwork and not fun," he said.

"Stop, stop, I hear you, Ducky."

Ducky smiled.

"So, do you have a consultation for me," Tony said standing up.

"Yes, I do," he said. "Shall we go to the cafeteria and discuss it."

"I'm right behind you, Duck."

Tony waved his goodbyes and he and Ducky exited the autopsy. Five minutes later they were sitting down at a table with Ducky holding a tea and a file and Tony holding a coffee and a bagel.

"It is good to see you, Anthony," said Ducky.

"I wish it was under better circumstances," said Tony.

"Agreed."

"What do you have for me, Ducky?"

After taking a sip of his coffee, Ducky sighed then looked at Tony.

"The Shooter stood no more than five feet from Gibbs…," he started.

"The kitchen doorway," said Tony.

"Most likely," said Ducky. "Gibbs faced them. He didn't either have time to put his arms up or wasn't inclined to, as they fired. They used a 9 mm Beretta."

"A marine sidearm," Tony pointed out.

"He or she fired twice doing the current damage that Jethro is suffering from. He fell to the floor and they cleaned up any evidence of themselves and policed their brass and left," stated Ducky.

"He knew them, Ducky. He knew the person who shot him," growled Tony.

"I agree completely. Jethro is a man of action and he took none. I believe he was surprised, which means he not only knew the person, but he trusted them. We know Jethro, Anthony, and he does not trust easily. This person had earned his trust," explained Ducky.

"We have three candidates. When we get up stairs I'll give you all the information we have on them," said Tony.

"And I can profile them for you," added Ducky.

"That would be a help, Ducky," he said.

"It would be a pleasure," said Ducky. "I can take the information to the hospital with me as I sit with Jackson and Jethro tonight."

"I'll be by late tonight. I like to check to make sure that he is doing better," said Tony.

"Do you believe his life is still in danger?" asked Ducky.

"I think so. They tried to kill him and failed. I'd want to succeed if I tried to kill Leroy Jethro Gibbs," smiled Tony.

"Excellent point, Anthony, excellent point."

NCIS

The FBI agent stood up and stretched his legs. He yawned as he walked down the hallway raising his arms up and stretching them out. As he loosened up his tight muscles, Ziva opened the door to the stairwell, slipped into the corridor, and then quietly made her way into Gibbs' room. She had her head down to avoid the security camera getting a good look at her. It was 2 am in the morning and she knew that the guards made a change at six giving her a widow of two minutes as they exchanged greetings and coffee at the nurses' station down the hallway to slip out unnoticed. This allowed her time to sit with Gibbs.

She pulled up a chair and placed her hand on his.

"I am back here for you Gibbs. You are like an ab to me. It was difficult leaving you and… well, you and Tony," she said. "I have missed you and I have missed the others, but I have much to keep me busy in Israel. Orli has given me a job training Mossad recruits, which gives me plenty of time for my pride and joy. Matan is over two now. He is beautiful Gibbs. He has green eyes like his father. You would love him. He is in Israel. Nettie is taking care of him along with my cousin Hannah checking in on him. He is learning Hebrew and English."

She heard a commotion in the hallway and the sound of repressed gunfire. Standing up she stepped into the shadowy corner and took a throwing knife out of the inner pocket of her jacket and waited. Someone entered the room. He raised his weapon at Gibbs and Ziva threw her knife with pinpoint accuracy catching him in the throat. The shooter dropped the gun and grabbed at his throat and he started to gargle blood. Dropping to his knees, he then fell face first dead on the floor.

Ziva walked over and kissed Gibbs' forehead then she exited the room. Again with her head down so that the security camera couldn't see her face, she walked over to the fire alarm and pulled the switch to get attention so Gibbs wouldn't go unguarded long then she left by the stairwell.

NCIS

A phone call woke Tony and got him to rush to Walter Reed at three in the morning. When he got there Fornell was have his people process the crime scene, while Gibbs was being prepped to be moved to a different room. Vance and McGee were already there.

"How the fuck could this happen, Tobias?" Tony demanded as he came down the hallway.

Fornell stepped away from the agent he was talking to and walked over to Tony. He raised his hands in order to calm the obviously pissed off agent.

"McGee, are you hacking the security feed?" he asked.

McGee nodded. Vance looked at Tony.

"He sent the fingerprints to headquarters. My guess the shooter was a hired professional," said Vance.

"I've got something," said McGee.

He looked at the feed then he handed it to Tony. Tony looked at that lithe, female figure that snuck into Gibbs's room then out of it without exposing her face. He'd know that form anywhere. It was Ziva.

"Goddamn," he said through gritted teeth.

Vance watched it and shook his head.

"I'll contact Director Elbaz and enquiry about Miss David's status," said Vance.

"I need to talk to her, so I'm heading to the Israel embassy at seven and talk to Michael Bashan," stated Tony then he lowered his voice. "Keep the FBI away."

"We will," said Vance then he looked at McGee. "You better get to NCIS and make sure Miss Scuito knows Gibbs is safe."

"Yes, sir."

Vance looked at Tony.

"You get answers," he said.

"I will."

"Security is being doubled and better protocols set up," he said.

"What exactly happened, Tobias?" he growled.

"Shooter took out my man then the shooter walked into Gibbs' room to kill him and someone with a throwing knife killed him," he explained. "They disappeared."

Throwing knife. Tony's stomach turned. Instinctively, he knew who saved Gibbs' life. Walking away from Fornell, he walked over to Vance and McGee. McGee was working on a tablet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Tony arrived at the Israeli Embassy at seven AM. Entering the building he was stopped at security, as he demanded to see Michael Bashan. The thought that Ziva came to see Gibbs and hid in the shadows and didn't come to see him considering how they left each other had him furious. For a week they were together and made love, yes love, but he still he couldn't convince her to come back to DC with him. No matter how much he begged and pleaded she told him that she had to do what was right for her. She had to change her life. The world had closed in around her and she needed to be alone, to be off the grid. He loved; he let her go. It was clichéd but he did it. Now she was back and she didn't even text him to say hi. Yeah, he was pissed.

"Tell Officer Bashan that we know that Miss David is here in DC. I need to talk to her in order to avoid an international incident. It is in his and Israel's best interest to deal with me," he said.

"I will talk to Officer Bashan," the guard said.

"Do that," growled Tony.

The guard took off. He went to backroom to make his call. Tony stood by the security station and stewed. Three years and not a peep. For three years, he thought he'd never see the woman he had fallen in love with again. She had joined ever other misplaced and tragic love he had in his life. Ziva was the final straw, the reason he left DC and took on more responsibility. Since love was beyond him, he might as well have the job. After a few moments he took a few deep breaths and calmed himself. Being angry wasn't going to do any good, so he willed himself to be calm. The security officer returned.

"Officer Bashan will see you," he said. "Leave your sidearm at the security and follow me."

Tony unclipped his Glock and handed to a guard the he followed the other guard. They took a private elevator down instead of up. Bashan ran his Mossad operation out of the basement. The door opened and he followed the guard to an officer. They went past the secretary and he was let into Bashan's office.

The place was masculine, woody, and had the aura of being a serious office for a serious man. Tony sat down in a chair in front of the desk and waited. He knew he was probably being observed, but he didn't even bother to look for the camera. They could observe him from now until the end of time and he wasn't going to show agitation from here out. He was going to play their game and he intended to not lose it.

After five minutes of just sitting and staring at the desk top, Michael Bashan entered. He walked over to his desk and sat down. Bashan was an old friend of Eli David. He was a family friend. Besides being a family friend, he ran a tight operation in DC for Mossad.

"Agent DiNozzo, we have never officially met," he said with a predator's smile.

"Ziva mentioned you once or twice," Tony said.

His smile became a little bit more sincere.

"How can I help you, Assistant Special Agent in Charge DiNozzo?" smiled Bashan.

"Where is Ziva? I need to speak to her. She has gotten herself into trouble and we have to get her out of it."

"How would I know where she is?" Bashan asked.

"Because she is probably in this embassy," said Tony.

He laughed then asked, "What did she allegedly do, Agent DiNozzo?"

"She killed someone last night, Officer Bashan. I need to see her in order to make sure that she isn't charge with murder," said Tony.

"And who was this man she allegedly killed?" asked Bashan.

"An assassin who tried to kill Gibbs in his hospital bed," answered Tony.

"She saved a defenseless man from an assassin. Sounds like whoever killed this man did you a favor. Why don't you except a favor and be done with it, Agent DiNozzo?" said Bashan.

"I have no control of the FBI, Bashan. They are the ones who are causing the problem. You know how the FBI is. She hid her face well enough from the security camera, but Fornell knows her well enough to tell the person on the security camera is Ziva. Plus, they are moving Gibbs and then they are going to collect off the forensics they can. What's the chance of fingerprints being found?" he asked him.

"Agent DiNozzo, this sounds like your problem not mine," Bashan said.

"We can clear this up without much of problem, Bashan. I just need to talk to her. I know if I talk to her that I can convince her to come with me to clear things up," said Tony.

Bashan's phone rang. He picked it up and starting to speak Hebrew. Tony listened and waited. Bashan's tone changed from arrogant to serious. He finally hung up. The man looked annoyed, which told Tony he was going against his better judgment.

"Stay here, Agent DiNozzo, I need to be somewhere else," he said then he got up and left.

Tony sighed as he was left in the room alone. He was getting nowhere with Bashan. Suddenly, the office door opened.

"Back already, Bashan," he said without turning around.

"Hello, Tony," Ziva said.

Tony jumped out of his chair and turned around to face her. She was standing there in cargo pants, a blue shirt, her hair was pulled back, and she was looking as beautiful as ever to him. His heart started pumping and stomach knotted. But he stayed calm looking.

"Ziva," he said.

She shut the door. They were alone for the first time she then parted in Israel.

"We need to talk," she said.

"Why are you here, Ziva?"

"I heard about Gibbs and I had to see him. You know how important he is to me, Tony," she answered.

"Why didn't you just make yourself be known? Everyone would have loved to see you again. You'd be embraced if you showed up, Ziva, so why the cloak and dagger?" he asked barely containing his temper.

"I have my reasons, Tony," said Ziva. "I know you want to believe that things can be simple but they are not simple. Believe me when I say that I have my reasons."

"Okay, tell me your reasons," demanded Tony.

"Because it is better that people still think I'm in Israel," she stated knowing that was a reason.

"We could protect you, Ziva. I can protect you. I want to protect you. I've always wanted to protect you," he said.

"Tony," she said then paused.

She had kept the birth of their child a secret to him. Her reasoning was simple. Matan was a gift. She was feeling down and on her own then she found she was pregnant. At first, she panicked then she realized that she had to take care of and protect her baby. Matan brought her out of hiding and back into the Mossad in order to protect him. He brought her back to her family in Israel. If Tony knew about Matan, his son, then he'd want them to be together, but she had so many enemies, so many people who wanted to hurt those she loved, that she wanted to keep Matan secret and she could do that in Israel. Tony had no place in Israel no matter how much he loved her and she loved him.

"Tony, I still have enemies. I live in Israel. I am safe there," she said.

"Are you working for Mossad?"

"Yes, but I am no longer a field agent. I am no longer an assassin. I train people in hand to hand contact and weapons," she said. "I do it to have something to do, but I do not need to work. My father left me more than enough money that I do not have to work."

"Ziva, I can protect you," he said.

"Tony," she said then closed the distance between them.

She took her right hand and gently touched his cheek. Her dark brown eyes softened and he could barely stop himself from taking her in his arms.

"I love you," he said.

"Still?"

"Always," he answered.

She smiled. He deserved to know about Matan. Tony was too good a man not to know about his son, but not now. Now it was time to protect Gibbs.

"I saved Gibbs' life," she stated. "How do we clear this up?"

"Let me call Vance," he said then he paused. "You'll come with me?"

"Yes, Tony, I'll come with you."

He smiled. It was so board and sincere that she smiled, too.

NCIS

Ziva sat in Interview Room One with Fornell and McGee. Tony chose McGee instead of himself because he knew his emotions were too near the surface. He stood in the observation room along with Vance.

"I spoke to Director Elbaz," he started. "She is willing to get Ziva diplomatic immunity in order to keep her out of trouble."

"She's loyal to Eli even in death," said Tony.

"She also said that Ziva is only a trainer now with Mossad. She agreed to the position in order to get Mossad protection. She wanted her to take a more important and safe job like being her number two, but Ziva was only willing to become a trainer," Vance told him.

"She deserves our protection, too. She isn't just Mossad's, Director; she is ours," he sighed. "Ziva should be here in DC with those who love her."

"I know you have strong feelings for Miss David, but don't blind yourself. She is doing what she thinks is best for herself and others. Maybe we should trust her in her choices," said Vance.

"I thought she made the wrong choice three years ago and I still feel the same way," Tony said.

Vance nodded. In the observation room Ziva finished up describing what took place.

"Have you been visiting Gibbs during off hours a lot?" asked Fornell.

"I've seen him a few times," she said.

"Ziva," McGee spoke up, "did you have any intel on a potential hit against Gibbs at the hospital?"

"No, McGee, I did not," she answered. "I was at the right spot at the right moment."

"The right place at the right time," McGee corrected her.

She smiled.

"Well, considering the Director of Mossad and the Director of NCIS both want you to be given a break on this and believe you did the right thing, we'll just say that you made a mistake in leaving the crime scene," said Fornell. "I'd say that you were in a state of shock."

Ziva smiled at him. Fornell was giving her a pass.

"If you need protection while you are here, the FBI will be willing to extend it," said Fornell.

"I think I can protect myself, Fornell," she smiled.

"I'm very well aware of that, Miss David," grinned Fornell.

"Ziva, coffee?" asked McGee.

"I'd love some, McGee."

Tony watched them exit the interview room. He heard the screams of Abby and knew that she was waiting for Ziva outside the door.

"It sounds like a reunion," said Vance.

"A family reunion," corrected Tony.

NCIS

Tony allowed the family reunion to take place without him. It started in the hallway and ended up in Abby's lab. He checked in with LeGault and their people in New York. They were settled into the Hilton and starting their liaising with the NYPD and local FBI and NCIS. Tony was also happy to know that LeGault and her team had found some links to follow in Virginia.

He checked his phone over and over again and still hadn't heard from Colt. McGee was taking some time out from his scouring of financials to be with Ziva. She was his partner, too. Okay, maybe he never fell in love with her and spent years trying to uphold rule twelve while finding the courage to bypass it.

Screwing up his courage, he headed down to Abby's lab. He headed down to the subbasement and into the lab. When the doors opened he heard laughter, familiar laughter. Abby's distinctive and hearty laugh mixed with Ziva's earthy laugh. He caught her eyes as he entered. In a second they went from light and amused to smoldering. God, he wanted her still.

"Everybody happy?" he asked.

Ducky, Jimmy, McGee, Abby, and Ziva; it was almost like the old days. The only one missing was Gibbs.

"Anthony, I am trying to convince Ziva to come to dinner with us all," said Ducky.

"She has a mind of her own, Ducky. I can't help you," he said.

Ziva looked at him with an expression of hurt. He was hurting and lashing out a little, but there was nothing she could do about it, except weather it.

Tony's smart phone rang. He grabbed it out his pocket and answered it without looking he the call was from.

"DiNozzo," it was Colt.

"I'm surprised to hear from you so," said Tony.

"Someone put a contract out on Gibbs. Well, they have upgraded it. The price has gone up from 100 grand to 250 which will bring a better class of killer. You and I should talk," he said.

"I'll let the FBI know that the contract is still active and looking for higher quality takers," said Tony. "Where do you want to meet?"

"There's a Johnny Rockets at Union Station. I'll see you there around 4," he said.

"Done deal," Tony replied then hung up.

Everyone was still in conversation looking happy. He didn't feel happy. Looking at Ziva, he wished he had the time to spend with her. He wanted to talk to her, but now was the time.

"McGee," he waved Tim over.

McGee broke away from Abby, Ziva, Jimmy, and Ducky. He walked over to Tony, who could feel Ziva's eyes on him.

"A contact of mine just told me that they upgraded Gibb's contract from 100K to 250. They want him dead. Tell Fornell," he said.

"Okay, Tony."

"Do you have any more information on our three potential moles?" he asked.

"No, but I've only gone two layers deep on them. I intend on going deeper. I figure if they are hiding money then it's off-shore," Tim explained.

"Good, keep digging," said Tony, who then looked at his watch. "I need to brief Vance then I have to meet with a contact."

"You need backup?" asked Tim.

"Nay, Tim, I trust this contact. After I talk with Vance I'm off. Make sure Ziva gets back to the embassy. Take her by the hospital before you get her home," he said.

Tim smiled, "You sure you wouldn't want to that?"

Tony grinned, "Tim, I no longer have a clue what I want to do with her."

"Yeah, sure, Tony," smiled Tim.

NCIS

Union Station had changed over the years. It was once a nice place to be assaulted after getting off the train, but now you could shop there, get a meal, hear live music in the refurbished interior, and still get a train. He met Colt at Johnny Rockets where they grabbed a table. A waiter offered them a menu but Cot refused one.

"I want a Rocket Double, fries, and a chocolate milkshake," he ordered then looked at Tony.

"I'll have the Smokehouse single, fries, and a coffee," Tony ordered.

He substituted a coffee for a milkshake knowing that a milkshake would induce a long slumber. Once the waiter left, colt spoke.

"It's not General Kirby," said Colt.

"You sure?" asked Tony.

"I checked him out first. He's preparing to retire and has a fishing cabin in Minnesota. According to my sources, General Kirby has lost his edge. He okayed an op gone bad in Afghanistan. He lost ten good men. After that he put in his paperwork for retirement and now is biding time," explained Colt.

"Any lead on who put out the contract on Gibbs?" asked Tony.

Colt smiled. He took a small notebook out of his jacket pocket. He write down a name and address then handed it to Tony, who looked at it. It read Michael Hale and an address in Foggy Bottom.

"He's setting up the contract. You might want to talk to him," said Colt. "Make sure you have the backing of NCIS because Hale has juice."

"I will," smiled Tom.

The waiter arrived with the food. He placed the burgers down in front of them and their drinks.

"Can I help you with anything else?"

"We are fine," said Colt.

The waiter left and Colt tucked into his burger. Tony sighed. This was getting more complicated instead of less complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Horgan, Bishop, and Brister arrived at the townhouse. Brister parked the Charger on the corner of the block the imam lived on. They were told he could be found at this townhouse in Park Slope. It appeared that he moved around a great deal living in a home here and then two nights later in another home. Bundled up in overcoats, the three agents got out of the car and walked to down the block to the front stoop. There was a chill in the air, so their breaths could be seen when they exhaled.

"Four days until Thanksgiving, I hope we are in DC for that," said Brister.

"I wish we were home in NOLA," said Horgan. "I want to see my family."

"I thought we were your family," smiled Brister.

Horgan chuckled.

"I'll go first with Brister and you, Bishop, stay on the stoop until we know that the place is safe and clear," said Horgan.

"I can take care of myself," said Bishop.

"I bet you can, but you will follow my orders," said Horgan.

"Just do it, kid. He's bossy but loveable," smiled Brister.

Pulling back her overcoat, Bishop sighed and stood at the bottom of the stoop with her hand on her Sig Sauer. She watched as the two men walked up the stairs to the front door. Horgan rang the bell.

"I want to go get a steak tonight," he said to Brister.

"Yeah, I good thick one," Brister smiled.

"_Who is it_?" a voice called.

"Special Agent Horgan of NCIS. We are here to ask a few questions about Donald Faisal," replied Horgan.

"_I see_," said the voice.

Horgan looked at Brister and smiled. A moment passed then automatic gunfire ripped through the front door with several rounds hitting Horgan in the chest and Brister taking a hit in the shoulder and another two in the ribcage and upper thigh. As he fell down the stoop he pulled his weapon and fired back at the door, as Bishop pulled her smart phone called for backup and then pulled her gun and rushed to Brister's side.

"Horgan is seriously wounded," he gasped.

"I know," she said then heard a noise at the door and without thinking she fired.

A man fell through the now open door with HK 416 hitting the top of the stoop and sliding down the steps. In the background police sirens could be heard. Bishop took off her jacket and applied pressure to Brister's shoulder wound.

"Horgan," he mumbled.

She looked at Horgan. He wasn't moving and his face was tilted towards her. His eyes were open and unseeing. She knew that he was dead.

"Don't worry, Brister, don't worry," she said.

It had been a set up by more than likely Faisal. Bishop took deep breaths as she felt nauseous. They had been set up and somehow she felt responsible for it.

NCIS

Tony didn't have time to brood about Ziva, as his people were down. When he heard about his New York team, he, LeGault, and McGee got on a chartered jet and immediately flew to NYC. They arrived at New York Methodist Hospital in the late afternoon. Since he was informed on the smart phone while in the air, Tony already knew that Horgan was dead and Brister was in critical condition. Thankfully, Bishop was unharmed.

Entering the waiting room, Tony saw Bishop was in discussion with a uniformed cop. He walked over to Bishop.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Captain Hugh Lane asked.

"ASAC Anthony DiNozzo. These were my people who were attacked," said Tony.

"Sorry about your people," said Lane. "The shooter was named Benjamin Al Sistani. He's a follower of Donald Faisal with a record for some minor incidents. He was the type to try and get people riled up at protests."

"I take you that you're looking for Faisal. He may be in the city somewhere," said Tony.

"We are," said Lane. "There some canvassing being done in Brooklyn, but we are hitting the Bronx and Queens, too."

Tony looked at Bishop. Her shirt had dried blood stains on his. She looked exhausted and emotionally spent. His heart broke for her.

"Ellie, you okay?" he asked.

She nodded yes.

"Horgan made me stay on the stoop while he and Brister entered," said Bishop. "They were talking about getting a steak when the shooting started. It was so damned normal."

He opened his arms and gave her a strong hug, which she melted into. Ari long ago had taught him what it was like to lose a partner. It was a lesson he'd never forget. He broke the embrace and looked at her closely. She needed a shower and sleep.

"Ellie, I'm sending you back to the hotel with McGee. Shower, eat, sleep, change your clothes, and then you can come back here," he said.

"But…"

"No, buts, Ellie, it's an order," he said then he looked at McGee. "McGee, take her back to the hotel. Make sure she gets a shower, food, and rest before she comes back here."

"You got it, Tony," he said.

McGee walked over to Tony and took Ellie Bishop by the arm and led her away.

"She's lucky she didn't get clipped by the shooter," said Lane.

"Her teammates did right leaving her on the stoop," said Tony.

LeGault came up to the two men. She was tightly wound. Tony could understand, as she was close to Horgan. He was always supportive of her.

"Brister has to return to surgery. The bullet that hit his ribcage did more damage than they thought. He won't be out of surgery for a couple of hours," she said.

"Let's make ourselves comfortable, Kat. It's going to be a while until we hear about Brister," said Tony.

"I should deal with Horgan's body. It needs to be shipped to New Orleans and I should call his family and tell them that he's gone," said LeGault.

"I'll make the official call, Kat," said Tony.

"My people will arrange for the body to be flown to New Orleans. Once I have the information I'll give it to you," said Lane.

"See, Kat, just relax. Just wait for word on Brister," he said.

"Okay, boss," she said softly.

"Now I need to find a private spot to make some calls," sighed Tony.

"I'll get you some time in an empty admin office," said the police captain.

NCIS

Brister made it through the surgery and was moved into post op ICU. Tony allowed Kat to see him in ICU, while he waited. Once he knew about Brister's condition, he was heading to the crime scene to check it over himself. He called McGee.

"_Yeah, boss_," said McGee.

"Meet me at the crime scene, McGee. I want to check it out myself," said Tony.

"_I'll bring Bishop. She shouldn't be a lone_," said McGee.

"Good call, McObservant," smiled Tony.

"_See you there_, boss."

Tony hung up. He'd wait to talk to a doctor then head over to the crime scene, leaving LeGault at the hospital. She wouldn't go back to the hotel room, so he wouldn't push it with her.

NCIS

Now that her presence was known to everyone, Ziva came out from the shadows. Gibbs was moved to a new room, which she checked out herself before he moved into the room. She and Abby sat with Jackson, while Gibbs was moved. They gave the old man as much support as they could.

"My boy will be fine," said Jackson to himself as much as he said to them.

"I know he will be, Mr. Gibbs. He's Gibbs," said Abby.

"I keep telling you to call me Jackson, young lady," smiled Jackson. "We're all family here."

"Okay, Jackson," said Abby.

She rested her head on his shoulder, which seemed to comfort the man. He looked at Ziva, who sat by herself. Gibbs had talked about Ziva to his father many times, just like he talked about the rest of his people, though Jackson knew that he had a soft spot for Ziva and Abby, his girls, and Tony, who was a surrogate son in many ways.

"Ziva, you've been living in Israel, why?" he asked boldly.

She smiled sadly and answered, "It's safer there for me, Jackson. With my father dead, his enemies and my own enemies would become bolder to get revenge since I was no longer Mossad. There are many who would like to end my father's family line."

"You know Jethro would have protected you. He cares for you that much," said Jackson.

"I know, but I don't want those I love in danger because of me. I've caused enough pain to other people. In Israel I am under Mossad's protection and very difficult to touch," she said.

"You are missed here," he said.

"He's right, Ziva, you are missed here. Tony ended up leaving for New Orleans once you left. He was never the same. He seems to lose his spark," said Abby.

"How was he different, Abby?" she asked.

Abby stared at Ziva for a few moments before answering.

"He was going through the motions, but it wasn't him. He missed you," she said.

Ziva nodded. She was going to have to tell Tony soon about his son. He deserved not only to know that he had a son but to visit Israel to see him. She just hoped that he wouldn't hate her once he found out about Matan. She thought she was doing what was best for everyone, plus she couldn't let her gift, her Matan, out of her sight. It took all her courage and strength to leave him to visit Gibbs and she called Nettie and Hannah every day. She'd tell Tony about him soon.

NCIS 

Bishop, McGee, and Tony went through the townhouse floor by floor. The NYPD forensic people had been thorough in their going through the apartment. After a couple of hours they came to the conclusion that the NYPD had done their job.

"McGee, I want you and Bishop to check with the NYPD. See if you can get access the collected evidence and computer," he said.

"We'll try, Tony," said McGee.

"Tim, I don't want us to have gotten nothing out of this. Horgan is dead and Brister is badly hurt. I want to find something," said Tony.

"We go into Manhattan and see if they'll let get a look," said McGee.

"Are you going back to the hospital?" asked Bishop.

"Yeah," Tony answered then sighed. "I should call Vance."

He took his smart phone out of his pocket and walked into a room where he could be alone. He dialed Vance's smart phone.

"How is Brister?" asked Vance.

"Out of surgery finally. I'm headed back to the hospital. I'm sending McGee and Bishop to the NYPD labs and see if they can get a look at the collected evidence," he said.

"I'll make a call to make sure that they will get a look," said Vance.

"We should be headed back to DC in a day," said Tony.

"Let the hospital know that I want Brister transported to Walter Reed the moment he is ready to travel. I want him near us," said Vance.

"I'll make arrangements and have the NCIS NY office stay on top of it, sir," said Tony.

He heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. Tony expected to hear a lecture from Vance so he braced himself.

"How are you, Tony?" asked Vance. "Are you holding up?"

"Lost a good man, sir, a very good man," said Tony.

"Worst part of the job," said Vance. "Get back here as soon as you can. You need to lead this investigation."

"Yes, sir," said Tony.

NCIS

Bishop and McGee were given access to the forensic evidence collected. McGee gravitated to the laptop computer. The tech was working on decrypting files.

"Hey, Special Agent Tim McGee," said McGee.

"Tom Miller," replied the technician.

"Do you mind if I give it a try?" asked Tim.

"Um… I'm not sure," said Miller.

"I've got a degree from MIT in computer forensics. I think I can help you," said McGee.

Miller smiled and stood up. McGee sat down and started to do his magic. This was his territory and always had been his territory on the team. Yes, he had grown as a field agent, but it was his computer skills that set him apart and made him shine. Even Gibbs, who was old school as it came, admired McGee's computer skills, just as long as he didn't explain what he did. It had taken years from him to finally stop explaining what he did and just give Gibbs the information he needed.

"It's working," Tim said to himself and smiled.

"What is it?" asked Miller.

"It looks like several terrorist plans, including one in New York and another one in DC and a third in Norfolk at the Naval Station," said McGee.

"You did it," said Miller.

"This is my thing," smiled Time. "Now we need to get this information in the hands of the right people, which includes your bosses and mine."

"I'll get my sergeant," said Miller.

"You do that."

Tim started to print up the information then he looked around to see if there were any unused thumb drives, so he could download it. He had come to believe in redundancy under Gibbs. This information was gold, or, at least, the start of some serious leads. Norfolk Naval was NCIS completely. NYPD and FBI would handle New York, and NCIS, the FBI, and Metro police would handle the DC threat.

"Agent McGee, I'm Sergeant Burton. You decrypted the files," said Burton.

"Yes, I did."

"Great. I heard there is a threat to New York in it," said Burton.

"And DC and Norfolk Naval Station," added McGee.

"I heard you lost a man getting this information. Well, let's see if we can do their memory justice and stop these bastards," said Burton.

McGee smiled, "I agree."

NCIS

Tony, Fornell, a representative from Homeland Security, and Vance sat in his office at the conference table. Vance noticed that Tony looked like he hadn't slept in days and was running on coffee and fumes. For his part Tony was on his fifth cup of coffee of the day and it was only ten in the morning.

"The information from the laptop was good but we don't have any dates," said Fornell. "We know that they want to hit New York Transit system in the Wall Street area during height of the day."

"NYPD and FBI are handling it with help from Homeland Security," said the Homeland Security rep.

"Next, we know they have plans to hit Norfolk Naval Station. It appears Faisal has aspirations of hitting a returning ship and the gathered family with drones loaded with explosives," said Fornell. "NCIS and Homeland are handling that."

"The NCIS teams in Norfolk and navy are upping security and two MCRTs are working on finding those drones," said Vance.

"Finally, DC is a target. It appears Faisal wants to hit Union Station during rush hour," said Fornell. "FBI and NCIS are working this one with Homeland adding support. It is taxing. We are talking three major attacks."

"At least we know about it," said Vance. "Well done, DiNozzo."

"It was McGee's work who got us this information," said Tony, who was sipping on his coffee.

"Still, well done," said Vance. "Okay, until further notice you have cart blanche to stop these attacks. Overtime, budget restraints, nothing matters. Stop all three attacks."

"Yes, sir," said Tony.

"Yes, director," added Fornell.

"Dismissed," said Vance.

They got up from the table. Once they were on the mezzanine, Fornell cornered Tony.

"Get some sleep," said Fornell. "I need you sharp, not ready to fall over."

"I'm fine," said Tony.

"Gibbs taught me enough about you that I'm fine means you are just hanging on. Get some sleep," said Fornell.

"I was going to visit the hospital. Afterwards, I'll get a couple of hours," said Tony.

"Do it, DiNutso, or I'll lock you in one of NCIS interview rooms and not let you out until I think you are well rested," said Fornell.

Tony smiled, "Yes, boss."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Tony arrived at the new hospital room feeling as if his legs were made of rubber. What little fuel he had left in the tank was running out and all he wanted to do was check on Gibbs then get some rest for a few hours before getting back to work. Opening the door, he entered the room to see Jackson was reading to the still comatose Gibbs. He sat down, nodded at Jackson, stuck his hands in his overcoat pockets, and listened to Jackson read. Jackson's voice lulled Tony into a sense of security. He was warm and comfortable and content for the first time in days. It didn't take long for sleep to overtake Tony.

Jackson looked over at the young man and smiled. He knew what his son thought of Tony. In some ways they appeared to be completely different, yet in many ways they were the same sort of man. These were dedicated men, who had their faults but in essence were very good men willing to risk their lives for others. Jackson continued to read.

Feeling more than a little too warm from still having his overcoat on, Tony slowly opened his eyes. Jackson was gone and in his place sitting in the chair beside the bed was Ziva. She was talking to Gibbs in Hebrew, which amused him. Instinctively, he smiled. Ziva returned the smile.

"Hello, Tony," she said.

"Ziva," the smile widened.

"You must have needed sleep," she remarked.

"Yeah, I was tired," he said. "I feel much better now."

He sat up and undid his overcoat then slipped it off. Tony looked at his watch. It was eight o'clock at night.

"Where's Jackson?" he asked.

"Abby, McGee, and Delilah took him to dinner and convinced him to make it an early night. He is too old to push himself too hard," she said.

"I'm glad they did that," replied Tony.

"He doesn't want to leave his son, but I told him that I'd be here," she said.

"You don't like to visit during normal hours, do you?" teased Tony.

She grinned, "When have I ever been normal, Tony?"

He chuckled. It was a good point. Nothing had ever been normal with Ziva.

"You are beautiful, talented, dangerous, and special, but not normal," he said.

Ziva's eyes softened. Here they were alone with a comatose Gibbs. Somehow it seemed the right place and the right time to tell him about his son, especially since he was leading a team during an investigation that was getting more and more dangerous.

"Tony, we need to talk about something… something very important," she said.

"Ziva, I'm always here for you and I'm always willing to talk," he said.

"I know," she said then paused. "I need you to listen to me and to try and understand. I know you will be angry with me, very angry, but I ask that you understand. I ask that you try and see from my perspective."

"Ziva, are you married?" he asked. "Please, don't tell me that you are married. You can hide that fact from me if you want. I don't think I could handle it right now."

His heart was suddenly beating fast. He still loved her. Hell, he always would love her.

Ziva laughed, "No, Tony, I am not married."

She reached into her pocket and took out a wallet. With wallet in hand she offered Tony pictures of a child. The child was beautiful. He had hair like Ziva and olive skin. Looking closely, Tony noticed that the child had light eyes.

"Who is this?" he asked starting to feel anxious.

"It's my son. His name is Matan. It means gift," she said.

The boy wasn't that old, which was another way of Tony's mind of saying that he'd be about the right age for the time they spent in Israel together. Suddenly, he felt weak and tired. He couldn't believe what he was contemplating.

"How old is he, Ziva?"

"Two years and five months," she said.

"Ziva, is he my son?" asked Tony.

"Yes, ahuvi sheli," she said softly then waited for the storm.

"He's mine," Tony said as he stared at the pictures. He felt as if he was gunshot, but he tried to remain calm. There was a lot of explaining that needed to be done and he was going to let her explain.

"Talk. I'm listening," he said.

"I was debating falling off the grid and going to South America to disappear until I could decide what to do with my life when I found out I was pregnant. It was then that I knew this child was a gift and I needed to protect it. I met with Orli and told her of my situation and she understood how I felt. As Director of Mossad, she checked some things out and I held dual citizenship with Israel and America, so she brought me back into Mossad in order to protect me. Aunt Nettie helps take care of him, so does Hannah, my cousin. He is spoiled and loved. Hannah is married with children. My uncle raises Arabian horses, so he spends time there, also. He is well protected and taken care of," she explained.

"But he doesn't know his father. He doesn't know me. I don't know him. It sounds nice and sweet, but I'm his father and I'm not in the picture," growled Tony.

"I have told him about you. He knows who his father is and what he does. He speaks Hebrew and English. His middle name is Anthony," she said. "He loves movies more than books, which proves that he is your son."

"Ziva, you should have told me. I would have come to be with you and him," said Tony. "Nothing would have stopped me from being with the two of you."

"Tony," she started to speak.

"Ziva, I'd have left NCIS and moved to Israel to be with you," he said.

"Tony, you don't belong in Israel. What would you have done there?" she asked him.

"I would have been with the woman I love and my child," he said.

Ziva closed her eyes. It sounded good, but it would have been very difficult for him. From the language to the weather to the lifestyle and culture, it was all foreign to him. She didn't want to ruin his life.

"It is not that simple," she said.

"And it isn't as complicated as you think, Ziva. You didn't even think about me. I've got a son. I mean I've got a son with you. I can't even begin to image the fact that you had our child and you didn't even text me," he raged.

"Tony…"

She tried to stop him, but he was too far gone. He needed to vent and there was no stopping him.

"I did what you wanted. After I told you that I loved you, I let you stay in Israel because that was what you had to do. I did what was best for you, but I assumed you loved me, too. There you are pregnant and you don't call me to tell me about it. I have a son and you even don't call me. You were wrong to do that. You should have involved me. I should be involved in his life. I don't care if it was in Israel, I would have been there. I can change and adapt," his tirade continued then his smart phone rang.

He stopped and answered the phone.

"DiNozzo," he said.

"I have your mole. Meet me," said Colt.

"Where?"

"U Street Corridor – the Bohemian Caverns," he said. "Make it in an hour. We can have a few drinks, a nosh, and exchange some information."

"I'll be there," he said then hung up.

"Tony, where are you going?" Ziva asked.

"Contact with information on who shot Gibbs," he snapped. "I have to go, but we aren't done here."

"You mean you have to yell at me more," she said.

Tony glared at her.

"I understand you are angry and I accept that, but you also need to get beyond your anger. I won't stop you from seeing Matan and being part of his life, but I do not think I can leave Israel with him. At least not yet because he is safe there and that is most important to me," she said.

"Only my son would be safe in Israel, a country surrounded by enemies," he sighed.

Ziva smiled. He was right. Israel was a dangerous country, but her enemies and her father's enemies wouldn't try anything there.

"I need to go," he said. "I'll try to calm down."

He turned to leave, but she stopped him at the door.

"Tony, I still do love you," she said.

He didn't know how to respond to that right now, so he opened the door and left. Ziva felt her emotions coming to the surface. The burn of tears was threatening her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a pressure on her right hand. She looked at her hand and saw Gibbs hand was holding hers. Looking at his face, she saw that his eyes were open and he was staring at her.

"It'll be okay," he said in a hoarse rough voice.

"Oh, Gibbs," she said then started to cry.

NCIS

Bohemian Caverns interior was decorated to give the impression of a cave. Tony arrived and found Colt already seated and listened to a jazz combo. He was nursing a whiskey. When he saw Tony, he smiled.

"Sit and have a drink," said Colt.

Tony sat down.

"You know the mole?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know the mole and I must say that it was a bit of genius to bring him out. You see I found Malcolm Dobbs has some money stowed away in Russia," said Colt.

"Dobbs. He worked doing black ops for NCIS in Russia," said Tony.

"Yeah, well, if we exit this place together and there are a couple of hit men waiting for us then he is most definitely your mole," smiled Colt.

"You leaked it to Dobbs that you know," said Tony.

Colt smiled.

"I am merely giving you empirical proof," said Colt. "He is going to want me dead and probably you dead."

Tony waved a waitress over. She came over and handed him a menu. He smiled.

"I'll start with what he is having to drink," said Tony.

"And I'll have another," said Colt.

She smiled and headed off to get them their drinks.

"Don't get too drunk," said Tony. "I don't want to be in a gunfight with a drunk protecting my six."

"I shoot better when I'm drunk," said Colt.

For the next two hours they ate, nursed drinks, and listened to music. Tony didn't let Vance or McGee know what he was up to just in case there was no hit men waiting for them. Colt seemed relaxed as if he had no worries. Tony tried to see cool, calm, and collected, but his stomach was turning and his nerves working overtime.

"Calm down," said Colt. "I'm good at gunfights. I'm Wyatt Fucking Earp."

"You're nuts," said Tony.

"You should be happy that I'm nuts," said Colt. "Nuts survives bad situations like this one. I've clocked two guys who have been paying extra attention to us. What kind of sidearm do you have?"

"Glock 22."

"Me, too," said Colt. "When you get a chance I'd put it in your overcoat pocket. You don't want to have to do quick draw when people come gunning for you."

"You've lived an interesting life, haven't you?" said Tony.

"You have no idea, DiNozzo," he smiled. "Trust me we'll do fine and you'll owe me an expensive bottle of Irish."

"Dobbs," Tony said to himself.

He took his smart phone out and sent a text to McGee. _Dobbs may be mole. Tell Vance then bring him in. I'll have proof soon. _

It didn't take McGee long to respond. _Tony, I'll call Vance. We'll bring in Dobbs. Be careful. _

Somehow McGee knew he was doing something stupid. Tony laughed then he put his smart phone away.

"You have proof about the money in Russia?" asked Tony.

Colt smirked then he reached into his pant pocket and took out a thumb drive. He tossed it to Tony, who caught it and grinned back.

"It's all on the thumb drive. You can nail him with this," said Colt.

"I definitely owe you more than a bottle of Irish," said Tony.

NCIS

Ducky showed up after Ziva called him about Gibbs waking up. The net person to show up was Abby along with Delilah and Jackson. Gibbs was chewing on ice chips in order to get rid of his dry throat and his doctor was reviewing and upgrading his chart.

"Well, it looks like he is out of the woods," said the doctor. "Now it is about recovery and rehabbing."

"I want some coffee," rasped Gibbs.

"Maybe in a day or two," said the doctor.

"How about in the morning? A marine needs his coffee," growled Gibbs.

"Well see," sighed the doctor. "I'll let you have five minutes with him. He needs rest."

"I need coffee," said Gibbs, "and DiNozzo. Where is DiNozzo?"

"He working," said Jackson.

"Anthony is in charge of the investigation you were on," said Ducky.

McGee walked into the hospital room. He smiled when he saw McGee.

"McGee tell Vance that the mole is…" started Gibbs.

"Malcolm Dobbs," finished McGee.

"How did you know?" he growled.

"Tony," smiled Gibbs.

"I definitely need to talk to DiNozzo," mumbled Gibbs.

The doctor came back into the room.

"Closing time," he said.

"We are staying and we will make sure he sleeps," said Ziva. "Trust me."

The doctor sighed and nodded then left. A happy Abby and Ziva made themselves comfortable.

NCIS

Tony and Colt exited the Caverns. It was cold out and late. Tony looked over at the Charger where he parked it. He clocked two men near it, while Colt appeared to be more drunk than he was. They had two men in front of them and two behind them.

"Hey, Tony, you're driving because walking is enough for me," said Colt.

Colt swayed a little. Tony wanted to smile but he fought it off. He kept his hands in his pockets with his right hand hold his Glock.

"Let's go to me car," he said.

"I guess I don't handle my booze like I used to," said Colt.

Both men kept an eye on the men in front of them. Colt heard someone behind him. Instead of playing the drunk any longer, he reached for his Glock, which was tucked into his belt and hidden by his overcoat, pulled it, and turned to fire. His instincts were right because two shooters were behind them.

Tony drew his Glock and started firing at the two shooters coming towards him. For a moment he felt like a sheriff in a shootout in the old West, as he and Colt took on the bad guys. Colt took care of his two shooters, while Tony took care of his, though he paid a price. He felt the burn in his right side from a bullet grazing him. The gunfight was over.

"Goddamn, I'm good at this," said Colt.

"You are nuts," sighed Tony.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Tony arrived at NCIS Headquarters feeling bone tired as the adrenaline of the gunfight wore off. He felt like crashing but there was no time for that. Malcolm Dobbs was waiting to be interviewed and God knew what waited after that. The elevator doors opened and he walked out onto a darkened agent area. Gibbs bullpen was lit up.

"Hey, Tony," said a yawning McGee.

"Where's LeGault?"

"In the observation room watching Dobbs through the window. She wants to take Faisal down real bad," he answered then he smiled. "Gibbs woke up."

A sincere wide grin cracked Tony's face. It was a relief to think that Gibbs was finally coming around.

"The boss is awake. How is he?"

"Growling for coffee?" he said. "The doctor says he needs time and rehabbing."

"He's going to fine. McGee, I really needed some good news and you have provided it to me. Thanks, Probie," said Tony. "Where's Vance?"

"In his office. He's under pressure from SecNav and the DOD to take a track on Faisal. I'll call him and tell him you're here," said McGee.

Tony reached into his pocket and took out the thumb drive Colt had given him. He tossed it to McGee, who caught it.

"Print out the information on this. It proves Dobbs is a bad boy," he said.

"I will."

"Have Vance meet me in me in the observation room," said Tony. "I need to use the men's room."

Standing in front of mirror in the men's room, he threw cold water on his face. For reasons he didn't want to exam, he suddenly missed New Orleans and being in charge of his own office. He had missed DC but now he remembered the complications and problems that came with DC. And then there was Ziva.

He was still pissed at her, but he had a son. Somewhere in Israel right now was a little boy that was his son. He didn't know when but soon he was going to visit his son, so he could get to know him. Matan. Tony sighed.

He threw some more cold water on his face then he dried it off. It was time break Dobbs and break this case then he could obsess about his personal life. Tony patted dry his face with a paper towel then he headed off to the observation room.

Entering the room Vance was already there along with McGee and LeGault. Vance had the information McGee printed out inn his hands. When he saw Tony he nodded.

"Well done," he said.

"He had help from a retired NIA agent," said Tony.

"What did it cost us?" he asked.

"It is going to cost me several bottles of expensive Irish whiskey. He's kind of a friend," answered Tony.

"I recommend Black Bush," smiled Vance.

Before Tony could respond, Fornell came bursting into the room. He had two other agents and he was livid.

"You son of a bitch," he growled at Tony. "I thought Gibbs was bad, but you take the cake. Gibbs would have at least had me in his damned elevator at some point to tell me that he screwed me over, but you didn't even open your mouth. How long have you had information on Dobbs that he shot Gibbs, which is an investigation that belongs to the FBI?"

"Hey, Fornell," smiled Tony.

"Don't smile, DiNutso, talk," he demanded.

"In the course of our legitimate investigation on a mole giving information to Faisal we discovered that Dobbs was both mole and shooter of Gibbs. Now that Agent Gibbs is awake he'll be able to revivify it," Tony explained sweetly. "I'm sorry that the FBI was not informed."

"You…," Fornell was about to go off on another tirade when Vance cleared his throat.

"Agent Fornell, we have the man. Isn't that what counts?" he asked.

"Jurisdiction counts also, Director," said Fornell.

"So when the time to arrest Dobbs comes you can have him," said Vance. "We now just need information from him and Agent DiNozzo and I are going to interview him."

"I'd like to be involved in the interview," said Fornell.

"You can be. You can listen," said Vance, who then looked at Tony. "Come on let's talk to him."

Tony looked at Fornell and shrugged then he followed him out of the Observation Room and into Interview Room one. The two men sat across from a nervous looking Dobbs. Tony knew exactly how he wanted to break the man. Vance started.

"Special Agent Malcolm Dobbs, you have committed treason, abetted terrorism, and attempted to murder a fellow agent, how deep of hole should I have you thrown in?" he asked him.

"Director, I want my lawyer," said Dobbs.

"You'll get one, but not right now," said Vance. "We aren't recording this Dobbs. This is just you, me, and Agent DiNozzo."

"I want my lawyer."

"Dobbs, you are now being held under the Patriot Act. You are a fucking terrorist," said Tony.

"I am not a terrorist," said Dobbs.

"No, you are. Faisal is a terrorist and you work with Faisal. We have the proof. We know about your Cayman bank account and about the meetings you had with Dobbs. We also have a witness to your shooting Agent Gibbs. He's awake and alive Dobbs. Gibbs is going to crucify you. Oh, did I mention we have the link between the money you paid the cheap hitman to kill Gibbs in the hospital. You are a terrorist and you are going to be treated like one. No lawyer for now, Dobbs, only buckets of shit dumped on your head," growled Tony.

"So, Gibbs, lap dog is finally off his chain," said Dobbs.

"And he has you by the testicles and he is going to hurt you. Aren't we lucky that the president never closed Gitmo? It's still there, Dobbs, and you can still be sent there and kept there for months without a lawyer and be questioned. Oh, and did I mention that you'll be living with hardcore jihadists?" smiled Tony.

"You wouldn't," said Dobbs.

"I'll have you sent down on the SecNav's personal Gulfstream," said Vance.

"It's bad to be a cop in prison, so imagine what it would be like to be a federal agent in a terrorist detention camp," said Tony. "You are not going to be someone bitch, you are going to be their pincushion."

Dobbs started to sweat. They knew that they had him now.

"I want some kind of deal," said Dobbs.

"Tell us what we want to hear first then we'll talk about a deal," said Vance.

"What do you want?"

"Faisal and everything you know about him," stated Vance.

"And why? Why did you sell out your country ad shot a man that was once your colleague in Russia?" asked Tony.

Dobbs looked at Tony.

"I wanted money, enough money to live well off for the rest of my life. I've given this job everything and all it's given me is a busted hump," said Dobbs.

"And Gibbs?" asked Tony.

"He was on my trail and I knew what he was like when he had the scent of someone. I knew I had to do him before he did me," said Dobbs.

Tony shook his head in disgust. Vance made a motion with his hand that let the Observation Room know to begin recording.

"Agent Dobbs, talk. Tell us about Faisal," Vance said.

"I'll tell you everything," said Dobbs.

NCIS

Once information was collected by Tony and Vance, Fornell, Tony, and Vance headed to his office in order to negotiate who'd be involved in the takedown of Faisal. They sat at the conference table.

"You know as well as I do that if doesn't occur on navy grounds that you need either LEOs or FBI to take the lead," said Fornell.

"I want DiNozzo running the ops out MTAC and every team to have three NCIS agents as part of the teams," said Vance.

"We are talking New York, DC, and Norfolk," said Fornell.

"We lead the team on Norfolk since it is a Navy Station," said Vance.

"No argument," said Fornell.

"Including DiNozzo running the ops out of MTAC?" asked Vance.

"I'll accept DiNutso," smiled Fornell.

Tony would have preferred to be heading one of the teams in the field, but he knew that his role had changed over the years. Being and ASAC running an office had taught him the importance of the person running the ops behind the scenes and at home.

"Good," nodded Vance, who then looked at Tony. "Get some sleep and rest. I'll see you the day after tomorrow. I want your head clear and you rested for what is to come. We have seven days to prepare to take down Faisal's plans."

"Sir, I just need a couple of hours and a nap," protested Tony.

"Visit Gibbs and rest," demanded Vance.

"Yes, director."

"I'll head to the inn after this," he sighed.

NCIS

Morning came too soon. After he showered trying not to get his stitches wet, he bandaged himself and dressed in a white dress shirt, jeans, a shawl sweater, leather jacket. Once he had his badge and gun, he was ready to head off to the hospital. He decided that he'd grab something to eat in the cafeteria, but first he'd stop in Gibbs' room to see if he needed anything.

Entering the room, he was surprised to see it empty, except for Ziva. She was sitting in a chair reading a book in Hebrew. Looking up, her expression became guarded seeing it was Tony. Their fighting was making her feel guilty.

"Tony," she said softly.

"Ziva, where is Gibbs?" he asked with concern.

"He is getting tests run on him," she answered putting down the book.

"And Jackson?"

"Abby and Ducky have taken him out to get a proper meal and some time away from the hospital," she answered.

"Oh," he said.

It was hot in the hospital and at the moment being around Ziva made his blood boil for several reasons. Between his leather jacket and sweater he was sweating. He took off his jacket then he pulled off his sweater and immediately he felt cooler.

"Tony, you are bleeding," Ziva said.

He craned his neck and looked at his side. Some blood was seeping through his white shirt.

"I was in gunfight last night. It's just a graze," he said.

"You need a new bandage," she said.

"I'll check with a nurse later," said Tony.

He started to pull his sweater back on, when Ziva's hand stopped him. This caused him to stare into her brown eyes. There was a time he could lose himself in those eyes, but since he heard that he had son she didn't tell him about his anger surpassed his attraction towards her. For over two years, he went through life not knowing he had a son, not aware that something special and occurred. Yet, he knew that he couldn't stay angry at her. Against his better judgment, almost against his will, he still loved her.

"Tony, take off your shirt and I will give you a new bandage," Ziva said.

"You don't have to do that," he said.

"I know," she smiled. "I'll get some bandages."

She walked past him and out of the room. He sighed. The last thing he wanted was her bandaging him, but it was going to happen the way she wanted it rather than the way he wanted it to happen. It always went down the way he wanted it.

Ziva came back into the room. She had a container with supplies in it.

"Take off your shirt," Ziva told her.

Tony unbuttoned his shirt and opened it up so that she could get to his wound. Ziva pulled off the old bandage and shook her head.

"It seems like you popped some stitches," she said. "I can stitch you up if you can handle it."

"I can handle it," he growled.

Ziva got to work on his while Tony attempted to concentrate on something else. Unfortunately, what drew his attention was her hair. He could smell it. It smelled of citrus and freshness. He wanted to bury his hands and his face in her hair.

"There, I am done," she said, as she put a fresh bandage over his new stitches.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

The stood there for a moment invading each other's personal space. Staring into each other's eyes their emotions and feelings for each other started to boil to the surface. Ziva spoke first.

"I am sorry," she said.

"Sorry, for what?"

"For not telling you about Matan," She told him.

He stepped back and closed his eyes.

"I'm not ready for forgiveness yet," she said.

"I will be leaving for Israel tomorrow. I have to get back to Matan," she told him.

Tony's stomach knotted again.

"I have arranged with Bashan for you to have a visa for a long term visit to Israel and a plane ticket anytime you want to see Matan. He would like to see his father and I would be glad for the two of you to get to know each other. I know you are angry with me and may stay that way for a long time. No matter what I say you'll feel that way until you are ready to stop being angry. Matan would love to see his father and I would love… I would love for you to see and be with your son," explained Ziva.

"Tell Gibbs I came by," he said in a strained voice. "I need to think about a few things and finish this case."

"I understand," she said softly. "Bashan will have your ticket and visa for as long as it takes."

He grabbed his sweater and jacket and left the room. Ziva sat back down and cried.


	9. Chapter 9

AN

A problem happened with Chapter Nine. It will take a couple of days to reload it because I now have to rewrite it. Sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Eight

In the quiet of the hospital room Gibbs opened his eyes and saw that Ziva was still in the room. She smiled at him and he attempted a groggy smile back at her. Ziva reached down and touched his arm that didn't have an IV in it.

"I have to leave today, Gibbs," she said. "It is time I go home to Israel."

"I know," he replied.

"I don't want to leave you, but Matan misses me and I miss him," she said.

"I expect to see that son of yours in person someday, Ziver," he said. "He's family."

Ziva started to tear up when she heard this comment. Gibbs and the rest were her family and she did miss them, but her past life left her with too many enemies. In Israel she could control those enemies, especially with Mossad looking out after her. But she did miss her family, especially Tony. She loved him, but she wasn't sure they would ever be together. It was complicated. Gibbs noticed this and his fatherly instincts kicked in.

"What's wrong, Ziver?" he asked.

"Tony and I are fighting. I was hoping he would come to understand my decision, but he hasn't. I do not blame him because it was my decision to stay in Israel and not tell him about Matan. I wanted to make sure Matan was safe. He was my priority, but I do want him to see his son, Gibbs," she said then paused. "It is complicated."

"It always is, especially with the two of you," he said. "You were wrong not to tell him. You feared for your son's life because of all your enemies which is understandable, but he deserved to know. He's the father and a good man. A man deserves to know his children and have a chance to be with them. Now that he knows he should come around eventually. I know DiNozzo and he'll do the right the thing. He just needs a little push."

"I hurt him," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"He'll heal. Next time you are given a chance with him then don't hurt him. Trust him, Ziver, and trust your family. All of your family. We can protect you, too," he told her.

Ziva nodded her head. She then gently bent down and hugged Gibbs. He kissed the top of her head and she stood up. The tears were now fresh in her eyes.

"I must leave now. I have a plane to catch," she said.

"You'll be back," he retorted.

Ziva smiled and left. Gibbs lay in the bed. He reached over to the table where Ziva had left a photo of Matan. Picking up the photo, he stared at it and smiled.

NCIS

Fornell and Tony stood in Vance's office. With Dobbs talking it was now a matter of putting an operation together. Since Vance was on the phone, Tony and Fornell attempted to wait patiently, though patience was a little beyond Tony at the moment. He was still seething over his last encounter with Ziva. He wanted to see his son and spend time with him, but first he had to get over his anger at Ziva.

"Why so happy?" asked Fornell.

"Female problem," he answered.

"Oh," smiled Fornell. "I understand that problem."

"You understand women?" asked Tony sounding surprised.

"Hell, no. I understand having a female problem. I have plenty of female problems: an ex-wife turned wife and a daughter who wants to be an FBI or NCIS agent. God help me," he explained.

"Oh," sighed Tony.

"You need advice?" asked Fornell.

"Maybe?" sighed Tony. "Yeah, I need some advice."

"Then you really do have a problem," chuckled Fornell.

Tony glared at him but didn't say a word. Vance finally hung up the phone and looked at them.

"The FBI SWAT teams will be leading the raids except the Norfolk op. Marine CID and NCIS will lead that one. DiNozzo will still be overseeing and running the operations in MTAC since they will be happened simultaneously just like the terrorist acts were supposed to happen. We need to assign some NCIS agents to the FBI teams," said Vance.

"I sent my people back to New Orleans," said Tony. "Brister was ready to travel so I sent him with company and made Kat temporary ASAC in charge of the office. She can handle it."

"Good move," said Vance.

"I want McGee running the technical side in MTAC. I trust him," said Tony.

"I agree," said Vance. "I'll arrange it with MTAC."

"I'll talk to Balboa about who would work best with the FBI since he knows the agents in the office better than I do. I've been gone a couple of years. Things change," said Tony.

Vance nodded his approval.

"Gentlemen, you've done a superior job here. Now if we can just put this to bed and stop Faisal's plans and capture him then we will have a complete success, which I want," said Vance.

"I hope this Faisal is taken dead and not alive," remarked Fornell. "He has been a pain in the ass."

"He is a piece of work," agreed Vance.

"I should talk to Balboa now," said Tony.

"Go ahead, ASAC DiNozzo," said Vance.

Tony quickly exited the director's office. Fornell chuckled to himself.

"What is so funny, Agent Fornell?" asked Vance.

"We always say that we'll never let a woman change us, but the right one always changes us," said Fornell.

"You talking about DiNozzo?" asked Vance.

Fornell nodded yes. Vance grinned. He agreed.

"I believe Miss David has him wrapped around her finger and he is defenseless against her," smiled Vance. "Their relationship might work to my advantage."

"His heartache might work to your advantage," Fornell said with skepticism.

Vance smiled, "Yes, it might."

NCIS

Tony arrived late to the hospital. He headed to Gibbs' room. As he approached Jackson was exiting the room along with Abby and Ducky. He waved at them.

"Hey Guys, how is he?" Tony asked.

Abby ran over to him and threw herself on him. He thought her hug crushed at least one rib.

"Okay, Abs, gotta breathe," he said.

She let go of him then stood back and gave him a stern expression.

"We have spent no time together, mister," she said.

"Been busy, Abs," he said.

"Not good enough of an excuse," she said.

"After I get Faisal then we can go dinner before I leave," he said.

"Leave," she said making a pouty face.

"Don't live here anymore, Abs," he said.

"You should."

Tony looked at Jackson in order to change the subject. "I ask again – how is he?"

"Tired, irascible, and bored," said Jackson. "He wants to leave the hospital and he is in no condition to leave."

"Should I go in or should I let him rest?" asked Tony.

"Go in, my dear boy. He will enjoy your company and an update," said Ducky.

"Okay, Ducky," said Tony.

"We are going to dinner at the diner. Feel free to join us afterwards if you don't stay long," said Jackson.

"Have a good one," said Tony, as he kissed Abby on the cheek then he entered the hospital room.

Lying in his bed with a marine haircut that needed a trim and looking bored was Gibbs. When he saw Tony his face went from grim and bored to authoritarian. Tony smiled.

"Hey, Boss," he said.

"Not your boss, DiNozzo. Give me a sitrep," he ordered.

"Dobbs has talked and we are in the planning stage to take Faisal and his people," said Tony.

"A mole and terrorists in one week, Vance must be beaming" said Gibbs.

"Yeah, he is," said Tony.

"Ziver is gone. She went back to Israel today," stated Gibbs.

Tony felt his spine stiffen. He looked at Gibbs and tried not to glare.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"Take Faisal out," answered Tony.

"Not the right answer, DiNozzo. You have a son in Israel. What are you going to do about it?" Gibbs asked again.

"I'll deal with it after I'm done with this operation, Gibbs, but not before. He's already waited two years to see me because Ziva never told me he existed so he can wait a little while longer," said Tony.

"You know about him now," growled Gibbs. "She made a mistake. Don't make it worse because you'll be the one to suffer, Tony. See your son soon."

Tony stood there silently for a moment then he took a deep breathe to calm himself. He resented Gibbs getting involved in this and he especially resented that Gibbs seemed to be giving Ziva a pass.

"I need to go back to NCIS. I just wanted to check on you and see that you were doing better," he said.

"DiNozzo, we need to talk," Gibbs said.

"We will, Gibbs, but not right now," Tony said then he turned and left.

Gibbs rested his head back on his pillow and exhaled. He knew he could have handled it better, but he knew Tony and he knew that he needed to get through to him. There was a boy waiting for a father and Gibbs had to make him see that.

"Don't be a damn fool, DiNozzo," said Gibbs to himself.

NCIS

MTAC was quiet when Vance entered holding two coffees. He noticed Tony with the headphone around his neck talking quietly to McGee, who was nodding his head and responding. They made good partners, but since they had worked together for as long as they did it made sense. He walked over to them and handed Tony one of the coffees.

"Coffee with hazelnut creamer and four sugars," he said.

"Thank you, Director," said Tony.

"I would have gotten you one, McGee, except you will be working on an expensive console," said Vance.

McGee smiled.

"Tony was just laying out what we have to work with. In New York and DC two FBI SWAT team members will be wearing cameras that will allow us to see. In Norfolk two marines will be wearing cameras. In New York the FBI will be backed up by NYPD and NCIS. In DC the FBI will be backed up by NCIS and FBI led by Sacks. In Norfolk the marines will be backed up by NCIS and FBI led by Fornell. We think Faisal is in Norfolk where they want to take out a carrier," explained McGee.

"When do we get started?" asked Vance.

"Fifteen minutes, we go dark and turn on the cameras," said Tony.

"Gentlemen, this has been excellent work," said Vance. "I congratulate the two of you, especially you, DiNozzo."

"Thank you, sir," said McGee.

"Thank you," said Tony.

"When this is over, Tony, we are going to have to talk about your next step at NCIS," said Vance.

"Yes, sir," said Tony.

"Now let's get ready," said Vance.

The time came and the lights went out. On the large screen it was broken up into three sections. The cameras showed different views of the three operations. Tony would signal McGee, who would put him contact with whatever team he wanted based in the hand gesture. He called for New York to go first.

The attack was to take place in Grand Central Station where the terrorists were going to attempt to blow several commuter trains and shoot as many civilians as they could. Tony called in the re-enforcements and gave them the go to shoot to kill.

While New York subdued the terrorists, Tony had the DC and Norfolk ops start. In DC it was taking place at Union Station. Amtrak was under attack as well as civilian. Since again civilians were at risk, Tony called in the backup. They watched as New York and DC teams took out the terrorists efficiently and ruthlessly making sure that no civilians were harmed. In Norfolk they searched for the terrorists in the area where they were supposed to be but found nothing.

Tony had the backup start searching in a different area near the carrier they had targeted and put the station on high alert. As the other two ops ended successfully, the marines found part of the terrorist team near the carrier. A firefight started. Instead of having the backup team join the marines, he had them continued their search. As the marines made headway with the help of the station's security, the backup team found the rest of the terrorists onboard the carrier. They were taken out. Tony called for them to check for Faisal. He wanted to make sure they got Faisal.

They wanted patiently for verification. Vance came up beside Tony and waited for the news on Faisal. The two men waited. McGee got word back from Norfolk.

"No sign of Faisal," said McGee.

Tony sighed.

"Job well done, gentlemen, but it appears our job isn't done. We need to find Faisal," said Vance.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Nine

Haifa, Israel.

In the home that her father left her, Ziva played with her son in the backyard. This was Eli's special getaway. Once upon a time it was the home he wanted to share with his family, but they were all day now, except her. Tali and Ari would have loved it here, she thought. It was beautiful, roomy, and secure. The house possessed the best security system in Israel, as well as was on the watch list with Mossad. Orli kept an eye on her and Matan.

She came back from America and decided to take a leave of absence. Since money was an issue, as Eli left her everything, she wanted to take the time after being away to spoil her son. Nettie joined her at the house and Hannah visited on weekends. Ziva for her part spent her time playing amongst the olive trees in the backyard with Matan.

"Ziva, lunch is ready," called Nettie from the patio.

Nettie could hear Matan's giggle as Ziva chased him towards the house. She smiled as she saw them coming towards the patio. Lunch consisted of zucchini-chickpea patties with cucumber sauce, glazed carrots, and couscous salad along with ice tea. Nettie had the food setup in the dining room. Ziva and Matan headed to the first floor bathroom to clean up, while Nettie sat down at the table and waited for them.

Five minutes later, Matan was seated in his booster seat and playing with his food instead of eating it. Ziva smiled as she watched him make faces at the pattie.

"His taste buds must take after his father," said Nettie. "You loved this for lunch."

"He prefers pizza," grinned Ziva.

Nettie shook her head then asked, "When is he coming to see his son?"

Ziva sighed. So far they had avoided conversations about Tony since she came home, but she knew it was only temporary. Nettie was in favor of Tony knowing from the beginning. She was upset when Ziva decided to keep it a secret.

"He is angry with me and his job has him looking for a terrorist," said Ziva. "When he is done with his job, I suspect he will contact me about seeing Matan."

"Really, he is angry with you," stated Nettie with a hint of I told you so.

"Mama, yuck. I want something good to eat," said Matan.

Ziva chuckled as Nettie looked at the little boy with a withering stare. Matan noticed this and smiled. Ziva laughed because it was Tony's charming smile. Nettie's stare faded and she nodded her head.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked him.

"Peanut butter and jelly," he said.

"Okay, I'll make you a sandwich," said Nettie.

"I'll make it for him," said Ziva.

"No, I'll do it," said Nettie. "You get him to eat the carrots at least. He needs healthy food," she said.

Nettie stood up and left the dining room. Ziva took her fork and forked a carrot and eat it. Matan laughed. She did it to another one and he laughed even harder. Keeping it up she ate all the carrots for him and he clapped and laughed.

"I love you, Ima," he said.

"I love you, too," smiled Ziva.

Ziva started to eat her own meal. She didn't want Nettie angry with her because she didn't eat the nice healthy meal.

NCIS

Tony sat at Gibbs' desk eating a meatball submarine sandwich, while Bishop and McGee ate the lunches at their desks. The final member of the team had been temporarily reassigned as Tony didn't need him at the moment.

"Bishop, what does the NSA have to tell us about Faisal and his whereabouts?" he asked her.

She bit into her turkey and Munster cheese sandwich as she went through her computer for the information Tony wanted. McGee looked over at Tony and smiled. He then took another mouthful of his chicken noodle soup.

"Any day now, Bishop," said Tony.

"I'm finding the right information," she said as she continued her search and took another bit of her sandwich.

Tony looked over at McGee and asked, "Does Gibbs still give head slaps?"

"Not really. He sort of retired them when you left," answered McGee.

Tony grinned. He liked the fact that Gibbs retired the head slap when he left. Although Ziva and McGee got some head slap, on the whole the head slap was the purview of Tony. It was part get your head in the game and part affection.

"Lebanon or Sudan," stated Bishop.

"Huh?" said Tony, as she roused him from his thoughts.

"NSA believes he is either in Lebanon or the Sudan," she repeated.

Tony too a bit of his meatball sub then put it down and wiped his mouth. He stood up and looked at McGee.

"I'm going to talk to Vance," he told him.

"You've got an idea," said McGee.

Tony smiled and took off up the stairs to the mezzanine. Within minutes he was standing in front of Vance's desk. Vance heard his choices of Lebanon or the Sudan and fell into deep thought. Tony kept quiet. His gut was telling him that Vance had the same idea.

"Israel would want him dead, too," said Vance. "Maybe even more than us. Even if SecNav, the SecDef and the DOD want Faisal, it would be easier for all if Mossad took him out for us."

"We can supply them with all our intel either official or under the table. We don't have to official do a joint op, but we can unofficial give them a great deal of support. It's your choice," said Tony.

"SecNav and Secretary of Defense want us to keep control of this and they want Faisal. The DOD and CIA are just waiting to send a drone to blow him up. I want the son of bitch but we are never going to get him with a drone. To take him out it is going to take a single man or woman to walk up to him and put a bullet in in between his eyes. It would be the best way to get rid of him. I need to talk to Director Elbaz. Let's meet back here around six," said Vance.

"Yes, sir," said Tony.

He exited the director's office.

NCIS

Tony showed up back at Vance's office at six. He went in to find Vance on the phone with his kids. Standing back he gave the director a few minutes to talk to his son and daughter. Tony couldn't help but notice how happy Vance seemed talking to his kids. After a few minutes, Vance hung up.

"I talked to Orli, or Director Elbaz to you. She wants Faisal dead. He's too dangerous because he can meld into western society and he understands our weaknesses all too well. We discussed a joint operation, which entails me sending a liaison to Mossad," said Vance. "I need that liaison and I want it to be you."

"I don't speak Hebrew and I have difficult background with the Mossad having killed one of their agents and pissed off one of their directors," said Tony.

"You don't have to speak Hebrew," smiled Vance, "and the rest of that has been forgiven. Eli grew to like you, even if he never told you."

"That's hard to believe," said Tony.

"Believe it," Vance said.

"What if I told you I don't want the job?" asked Tony.

"I'd understand. I'm asking you to go outside of your comfort zone. It won't be an easy job for you," said Vance then he paused. "I chose you, Tony, because I trust you. I know you can do this job and Director Elbaz has faith in you, too. She was impressed at how you wouldn't stop until you found Ziva. It left a good impression. I want you to take this assignment, but if you don't want it then I can find someone else. I think Agent McGee might be a good replacement for you."

Tony thought about McGee going to Israel instead of him. He didn't like the idea because McGee would have to deal some shit that Tony caused, but he wasn't ready yet to face Ziva and his son. The thought of being forced into this angered him. Yet, he knew Vance was right. He was the best suited for this.

"I need time to think about this, sir," he said.

"Take 24 hours, Tony. Now call it a night. Get yourself some dinner," said Vance.

"Yes, sir," said Tony.

NCIS

Tony entered Gibbs' room holding a brown bag under his arm. Gibbs was sitting up staring at the TV without the sound on. He looked at Tony then turned off the TV.

"What's in the bag?" he asked.

Tony grabbed a chair and brought it over to the bed then placed the bag on the moveable table in front of Gibbs. He took out two submarine sandwiches and two large coffees. Gibbs smiled.

"Steak and cheese subs and coffee. The dinner of champions," Tony said to Gibbs.

"I always said you were my best SFA," said Gibbs.

He took one of the sandwiches unwrapped it and bit into the sandwich. Tony smiled when he saw Gibbs' reaction to the food. Next Gibbs attacked the coffee by ripping the lid off and taking a long sip.

"Now I feel better," said Gibbs.

"How long are you going to be stuck in here?" Tony asked.

"At least two more weeks. I start rehab in another week," said Gibbs.

"Vance wants me to go to Israel to act as liaison in finding Faisal. Faisal is either in the Sudan or Lebanon," Tony told him.

He took a bit of his sandwich and waited for Gibbs to react.

"Ziva went back to Israel. She feels it is safer there because of all the enemies she made working for Mossad. With her father dead, those enemies feel empowered. She's not wrong, but we could keep her and Matan safe," said Gibbs. "She needs convincing."

"I don't want to talk about this," he said.

"You have to. You have a son waiting to meet you and a woman who does love you," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs," Tony warned him, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad," said Gibbs. "There is nothing more important than your child, Tony."

"I bet my father doesn't agree with you," Tony said.

"You aren't your father and you don't want to be your father," said Gibbs.

"She didn't tell me. She had the child and didn't even tell me," Tony said.

Glaring at him, Gibbs motioned Tony over to him. Tony stood up and leaned over thinking he was in distress. As he leaned in, Gibbs slapped the back of his head hard.

"Ouch," said Tony.

"Fix this," said Gibbs. "Do what is right and fix this."

Tony sat back down. He had missed those head slaps because they really did put him back on the right track. Tony chuckled to himself. It would take something as simple as a smack to the back of his head to get him to think straight.

"I expect to meet your son someday soon," said Gibbs.

"I guess I'll give my answer to Vance in the morning," said Tony.

"You do that," said Gibbs, who sipped more of his coffee. "Tell McGee it will be his job to bring me good coffee from now on."

"I'll tell him," said Tony.

"Now eat up and tell me about Faisal," said Gibbs, who then took a bit of his steak and cheese sub.

"I think he's in Beirut," said Tony. "I don't see Faisal as the kind of rough it in the Sudan terrorist. He grew up in Queens and went to Columbia University. He is a city boy. If he was going to hide it would be in a city."

"Find him. Let the Mossad take care of him, but find him," said Gibbs.

"Yes, Boss," he said.

NCIS

Vance was drinking his morning coffee when Tony barged into his office. He took one look at the man and knew that he had him for his liaison position.

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo, can I help you?" he asked.

"Sir, about that position we discussed with Mossad," Tony started, "I want to accept the liaison job to find Faisal."

"What changed your mind?" asked Vance.

"Gibbs. We had a talk last night and he changed my mind," answered Tony.

Vance smiled then said, "Remind me to visit Gibbs and thank him. I was hoping you take this gig."

"I'm yours," said Tony.

"I'll call Mossad later and make arrangements for you," said Vance. "I don't know how long this will last, Tony."

"LeGault can handle my job until I'm back," he said.

"Can she handle it permanently?" asked Vance.

"If she had to," he answered. "Are you replacing me, sir?"

"You are being wasted in New Orleans," Vance said. "When you get back from Israel then we can discuss what your future is with NCIS."

"I might be a while before I come back from Israel," said Tony.

Vance chuckled then said, "Don't take too long."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Ten

Tim drove Tony to the airport where he was taking an El Al Plane to Tel Aviv where Mossad would be picking him up. Tony quietly sipped the coffee that Tim brought for him. Glancing to his right Tim checked the mood of his friend.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he asked.

Tony smiled. Ziva had told Gibbs about Matan but no one else. He decided it was time to let others know.

"Ziva," he said.

Tim smiled.

"I should have guessed," he said. "She's in Israel now and you are headed there."

"It's more than that, Tim. Ziva has a son. His name is Matan and, wait for the drum roll, he's mine," said Tony.

Tim took in the information then quickly assimilated it before he allowed himself to speak.

"How long have you known you had a son?" he asked.

"Not long at all. She told me when I visited Gibbs in the hospital," said Tony.

"Jeeze," sighed Tim. "What are you going to do?"

"Eventually, I'm going to talk to Ziva and finally see my son, but first I'm going to deal with Faisal," he explained.

"I take it that you and Ziva aren't on the best of terms," remarked Tim.

"No, not really," replied Tony.

"I'm not going to give you advice because I've got my own problems, but I just want to say one thing," started Tim. "I know you both and you're both stubborn, so don't let stubbornness ruin any chance you got at happiness."

"Ziva is stubborn; I am not stubborn," remarked Tony.

Tim looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Probie, I don't want to be on Jimmy's table being craved up before I get a chance to see my son," growled Tony.

"Yes, boss," smirked Tim.

"I liked you better when you weren't a smart ass," said Tony.

"You trained me, Tony," retorted Tim.

NCIS

The plane landed in Tel Aviv, the white city. With the help of Mossad, Tony breezed through security collecting his luggage and avoiding most of the hassles of a regular tourist. Malachi Ben-Gidon was the lead office, who picked him up. He shook Tony's hand, took his passport from him and had one of his men take care of the rest, while they waited in an air conditioned armored SUV.

"It has been a long time," said Malachi.

"No offense but I never thought I'd be here again after the last time I was in Israel," said Tony.

"Yes, you were looking for Ziva. It appears that you found her," smirked Malachi.

"You knew she had my son, but I didn't. I should have realized that. Who is my son's uncle? Adam?" growled Tony.

"Adam stays away from Ziva these days. For reasons I do not want to know she kicked his ass in training one day and threatened him with his life," Malachi said. "I must say that it got the attention of recruits and those who do not know Ziva."

"I wish I could have seen that," smiled Tony.

"I have it on video tape. I play it for myself when I need a laugh," admitted Malachi.

"Oh, please, please, pretty please show to me," begged Tony.

"We shall see," smiled Malachi.

For a few moments they fell into a silence. Tony wanted to change the subject away from Ziva. He closed his eyes and refocused himself.

"Have you guys been tracking Donald Faisal with the intel we provided?" asked Tony.

"We have a Kidon unit in Beirut," said Malachi. "We believe he is hiding there under the protection of Fadi Arslan. It is being investigated."

"And if he is there?" asked Tony.

"The unit is pulled and a new one will train and enter Lebanon and remove the threat then exit," said Malachi.

"I look for to speaking to Director Elbaz," he said.

"You want to be part of the time," chuckled Malachi.

"Maybe?"

"I hope she says no," said Malachi.

"Why?" Tony asked him.

"Because I like you," answered Malachi.

"I didn't know you cared," smirked Tony.

"I do have a heart," smiled Malachi.

"Sure you do," Tony said as he closed his eyes and put his head back to rest.

NCIS

Standing in the gym in Tel Aviv where Mossad officers either learned or re-trained in hand to hand combat, Ziva stood in her sweat gear looking at five new recruits. Matan was in Haifa with Hannah and Nettie along with a Mossad officer acting as protection. Ziva stared at one of the young men, who appeared smug and waved him to join her. The young man got up and walked over to her.

"What are you capable of?" she asked.

"I'm a black in Wing Chun," he smiled.

"Show me," said Ziva.

"With pleasure," he said.

Striking a pose he attacked Ziva. It didn't take long Ziva long to dismantle and embarrass the recruit. Within thirty seconds he was rolling around on a mat squirming in pain with Ziva looking down on him a big smile. She ignored the injured recruit and looked at the rest of them.

"Arrogance can get you killed," she said. "You are not trained and you are not the best. You might become the best, but you are not yet. Now, stand up. We are going to get started."

From an observation room, Orli Elbaz watched Ziva with pride. Although, she wasn't her daughter, her affection for Eli made her think of Ziva as family. The door behind her opened and Tony and Malachi walked into the room. Tony could see through the protective glass, Ziva with the recruits. He stood back so he couldn't be seen through the glass.

"Agent DiNozzo," she said without looking behind her, "good to see you again."

"Director," he responded.

"We should have word on Faisal's location in four or five days verified. Take some time to get acclimated then you will take some training with the team that will get deal with him," said Elbaz.

"Do you think he is being kept by Arslan?" asked Tony.

"More than likely," said Elbaz then she sighed. "Malachi, show him where he is staying and take Agent DiNozzo to dinner on Mossad."

"Yes, Ma'am," Malachi replied.

NCIS

Malachi chose a Chinese restaurant for dinner. For the better part of they talked shop leaving out the personal then Malachi decided that didn't needed some more life

"Have you met your son yet?" he asked Tony.

The chopsticks, which had chicken lo mein to his mouth, stopped before delivering the food to his mouth. So far the food was delicious and the company not too difficult to take, but the subject turning to Ziva and his son ruined what was left of his appetite. He put the chopsticks down.

"No, I haven't. Have you?" he asked.

"Yes," nodded Malachi. "He is adorable. His smile likes you and he loves movies. I watched several movies with him."

"What kind of movies?" Tony asked.

"Animated mostly. Ziva won't let him watch very much more than that," said Malachi.

"I have a few days to get acclimated, right?" said Tony.

"Right."

"Can you do me a favor? Can you take me to a video store and tomorrow or the next day take me to wherever he is, so I can visit with him?" asked Tony.

"Ziva has to be told," said Malachi.

"Yeah, sure," said Tony.

"I'll arrange a visit. Tomorrow I'll bring you shopping and the next day we'll go visit your son," said Malachi.

"Okay," beamed Tony, "I'd like that."

NCIS

Ziva was nervous. Tony was coming to see Matan. She had told him the day before and Matan spent the whole night asking if his av was there yet. Finally, she sang him to sleep. Unfortunately, he was up with the son and running around the house waiting for his av.

Ziva noticed that Nettie didn't say anything to her today. She was stubbornly silent, which she was semi-glad of because she had tired of hearing how she should have told him long before. Ziva looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock. He would be there any minute. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Ziva almost jumped through her skin.

Matan went running to the door with Ziva in pursuit. She opened the door to see Malachi and Tony standing there. Tony looked Ziva and nodded then down at Matan. The black hair and green eyes spoke to who his parents were. He smiled at Matan and Matan smiled back.

"I'm your father," he said.

"Av," said Matan.

"I heard your name is Matan," he said.

Ziva watched the two of them in silence with her heart thudding away.

"Matan Anthony David-DiNozzo," Matan said his name.

"That's your whole name?" he asked.

"Yup," said Matan.

Tony looked at Ziva and smiled. He never had bothered asking what Matan's full name was.

"Please, come in," said Ziva. "Matan has been really looking forward to this."

"And you?" asked Tony.

"I have been nervous," she smiled apprehensively.

"Well, I come with gifts," said Tony.

He handed Ziva a bottle of red wine and then he handed Matan a bag with several wrapped presents in it. Matan carried the package into the living room with Malachi, Ziva, and Tony following him. He sat down on the floor and took out the first present and unwrapped it. It was the DVD _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_. He looked at Tony.

"I thought we could watch that movie together later," he said.

Matan nodded his head in the affirmative then he unwrapped his next two presents, which were the DVD _Captain America: The First Avenger_ and a Captain America action figure. With wide eyes he looked up at Tony.

"Well, I thought we needed more than one movie to watch and Captain America was always one of my favorite heroes," said Tony.

"Watch now," said Matan.

"Open your final gift then maybe we can watch," he said.

Matan opened his final gift. It was an NCIS sweat shirt for his size. Ziva laughed at this.

"What's this?" Matan asked.

"It is a shirt from where your av and I met and worked together," said Ziva. "We were partners."

"Oh," smiled Matan. "Thank you, av."

"You're welcome, Matan."

"We watch movies now," he asked excitedly holding on to the two DVDs and action figure.

Tony looked at Ziva and with puppy dog eyes. She smiled at him and nodded yes.

"I'll set you two up in the study where you can watch the movies. I'll even bring you lunch in there when it is ready," said Ziva.

"What's for lunch?" asked Tony.

"I am making pizza for you. Matan loves homemade pizza," said Ziva.

"Av, come with me," said Matan, as he walked up to Tony.

"Okay, I'm coming," he said then he looked at Ziva for a moment.

Suddenly, he didn't want to be parted from his son and all his arguments and hard feelings with Ziva seemed lessened. They still had a great deal to work out, but he knew he was going to be in Matan's life one way or another.

NCIS

Ziva checked in on Tony and Matan. She opened the study door to see Tony sitting on the floor leaning with his back against the couch with Matan in his lap asleep. Matan held on to his Captain America action figure and on the coffee table was the remains of their shared pizza. Tony happily watched Captain America movie, while holding his son. The sight brought tears to her eyes. She shut the door and gave them their time together.

"How are they?" Nettie asked.

Ziva turned to see Nettie standing there waiting for an answer.

"Matan is asleep on his lap," she said.

"They belong together. Did you see how easily Matan got along with him? He shares many characteristics with his father and you know how I feel a boy needs his father," said Nettie.

"All I can do is hope for the best," said Ziva.

"Bull," said Nettie "I saw how he looked at you, Ziva; it can't be mistaken. He is still in love with you. If you give him some attention, make him feel that there is some hope for you and him; he will do whatever needs to be done for you to be a family. Do you want to be a family?"

Ziva looked at her. Did she? Did she want them to be a family?

"Do you want your son to have a father?" Nettie asked.

"Yes, I do," Ziva answered.

"Do you want to be a family?"

"Yes, I do," answered Ziva.

"Do you love me?" Tony asked her.

He was standing in the doorway. Ziva turned and looked at him. He stood there waiting for an answer. Ziva took a deep breath and then she answered.

"Yes, I do."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Eleven

Tony stayed for dinner and afterwards helped to give Matan his bath and played with him for several hours until he fell asleep. It turned out to be too late for him to leave, so Ziva offered him a guest room. They both knew that they had a great deal to talk about, but neither one of them wanted to jump into that potential powder keg. Instead they enjoyed a state of peace brought about by a father getting to know his son.

As they sat outside, Ziva with a sweater on because she felt a chill, they sipped tea and waited for one of them to start the conversation. Tony couldn't let the silence last.

"I have to be with my son somehow," he stated.

There was no acrimony or angry in his words, just the realization that he couldn't let his son grow up without him. He wasn't his father after all.

"I am afraid to leave Israel. I know that he is safe here. Director Elbaz has gone out of her way to make sure I am secure," Ziva said. "I believe she hopes I will rejoin Mossad eventually as her assistant."

"You could be safe back in the US. We could arrange for something," said Tony.

Ziva stared at him with dark eyes that had no compromise. Tony had seen that look too many times in the past. He decided to back off before they fought.

"Just think about it," he said.

"I shall, Tony," she replied.

He looked at her and smiled.

"You know that I still love you, right?" he said.

"I know," she answered with a slight smile playing on her lips. "And you are still loved."

"You drive me crazy unlike any other woman I've known. Ziva, I still want to be with you and be a father to our child, but I don't know if I can live here," he said.

"I understand, Tony."

"Ziva, there has to be another way. If I found another way would you consider it," Tony prodded her.

"Like what?"

"Let me think about it," said Tony.

"I'm right here if you think of anything," she smiled.

NCIS

The mission was on. A small Kidon Unit along with Tony would head to Beirut and take out Faisal at Arslan's compound outside of the city on the water. Two weeks of training were scheduled, including hand to hand refresher with Ziva. Tony was to take place in all the training, though it wasn't expected of him to become expert, just good enough to keep up with the unit.

Dressed in sweat clothes, he entered the gym with the rest of the unit, Malachi, Layla, Aaron, and Simon. Ziva was in her usual workout gear waiting for them. She motioned them over.

"I will give the class in English since one of your members doesn't speak Hebrew. Time is short for your training, so let's get started," she said. "I want to start with the weakest link."

"You're up first, Tony," said Malachi.

"Hey, I'm insulted," said Tony.

"You are also not trained in martial arts," smiled Aaron.

"Okay, pick on the foreigner," said Tony.

He stood up and approached Ziva. She had a big grin on her face. Tony offered her a smile then without even getting a chance to respond he was looking up at the ceiling.

"Never flirt when you are on a mission unless it is to get the advantage," she said. "Now get up."

For the next twenty minutes, Tony was hip tossed, leg kicked, punched, and savant kicked to the floor. His body ached and he was starting to wonder if he had actually learned anything other than how to bruise. Once he was allowed to sit and watch, he limped his way to a spot and sat down. He watched as Ziva then proceeded to kick the ass of the Kidon Unit. An hour and half later and the lesson was over.

"Tony, take an hour, get food and hydrate then we are doing some scuba training," Malachi told him.

"Oh, joy," was Tony's response.

The Kidon Unit personnel left leaving Ziva and Tony alone. She walked up to him.

"You want to get lunch?" she asked.

"I hit all over because of you," he said.

She knelt down beside him and gently kissed his cheek.

"I need to train you to make sure you stay alive. You still haven't come up with an alternative to our problem," she said teasing him.

"Can we get pizza for lunch?" he asked.

"You sound like your son," Ziva said and then suddenly realized how natural it would be for her, Tony, and Matan to be together. "You need to eat healthy. Come I'll take you to get a rice bowl."

"Oh, goody, a rice bowl," he sighed.

NCIS

The two weeks of training went quickly and relatively painless for Tony. He was able to spend more time with Ziva, which helped immensely. They lunched together, they took some walks together, and they spent time just talking. Tony hated to see the training end.

Tony and the Kidon Unit met in the situation room in Mossad HQ. Orli Elbaz entered along with her two bodyguards and another man. The Kidon Unit and Tony sat down at the oblong conference table and waited for their briefing.

"Moishe, tell them the plan," said Elbaz.

The man stood up and turned on a projection of a map of the coast of Lebanon.

"It is a simple insertion, take out target, and exfil," said Moishe.

With a laser pointer, he pointed to a spot on the coast.

"This is where Arslan's compound is. A fishing boat will drop you off in the waters of Lebanon in a Morena-class rigid hull inflatable boat. Without the motor, you'll paddle to shore right by Arslan's compound. From there, you will be given the security situation. You enter the compound, find Faisal and remove him. If Arslan is there, he is also to remove him. Once the mission is done, you head back to the boat. This time using the motor, you head out into the sea. Once in the water, radio us with one word – rowboat. We will have an Israeli Dabur- Class Patrol boat enter Lebanon waters and pick you up," Moishe explained.

"Won't that cause an international incident?" asked Tony.

"A minor one," smiled Orli. "We are used to minor international incidents."

"When do we leave?" asked Malachi.

"Tomorrow night. There is no moon," said Moishe.

NCIS

Tony was in the apartment supplied by Mossad wondering what to eat for dinner. Tomorrow night the mission was on and he was starting to wonder why he agreed to go on the mission. Faisal -that was the reason. He had to remind himself that Faisal needed to be taken out. The man almost killed Gibbs and he had killed many an innocent. Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened the door. Ziva was standing there.

"Hi, shouldn't you be in Haifa with Matan?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you," she said.

He smiled then said, "Come on in."

He stepped aside and let her come into the apartment. She slipped off her leather jacket and sat down on the couch. He shut the door and joined her.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Tony, I'm worried about you. Tomorrow, you go on the mission and," she paused. "I arranged for Nettie and Hannah to take care of Matan. I want to stay the night."

Tony swallowed hard and moved from the armchair to the couch. Sitting beside her, he took her hands in his own.

"Ziva, are you sure about this?" he asked.

She smiled and then answered, "I am very sure about this."

She leaned over and kissed him. At first it was a soft kiss but soon it morphed into a deep, passionate kiss. Both of them released all their stored up passion and sexual need and deepened the kiss. Soon their tongues were wrestling for dominance until they had to break apart in order to breath for a moment. Tony rested his forehead on her forehead.

"God, I missed you, Zi," he said.

"Me, too," she replied. "Bedroom, now."

"Your wish is my command," he said.

Ziva stood up, grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him towards the bedroom. Tony laughed as he dutifully followed. As they reached the bedroom, Ziva turned and ripped open his shirt sending buttons off into the corners of the room.

"I liked this shirt," he said.

"You'll like this better," she grinned.

NCIS

It was pitch black on the water without the moon. Tony lowered himself into the boat along with Layla, Malachi, Simon, and Aaron. They were all dressed in black and carried the weapons of their choice. The Kidon Unit carried Tavor compact rifles and Barak sidearms, while Tony carried a Glock 22. All weapons had suppressors. All five members also wore light headsets so they could communicate. Once in the boat, Aaron and Simon began to paddle, while everyone else just sat in silence.

It took fifteen minutes to get to shore with steady paddling. The Arslan's compound was a fenced estate just off the beach. According to their sources the beach was clear of security. The plan was for Aaron and Simon to blow the electrical box cutting off the electricity, lights, and alarms. Since they had night vision goggles it was a matter of entering the compound and sweeping through, finding targets, and removing targets. Malachi motioned Simon and Aaron off with their c-4 to get the job done.

Layla, Malachi, and Tony waited on the beach until the lights went out. Malachi looked over at Tony.

"Light go out, night vision goggles go on," he whispered.

"I figured that," said Tony.

"Stay with me and Layla. And, please, shoot to kill," he said.

"Considering my life will be in danger, I can handle that," said Tony.

Again they waited patiently. Malachi checked his watch and saw that ten minutes had past. He didn't like how much time it was taking.

"Simon, what is happening?" he asked.

"Patience," was the reply.

Suddenly, there was a loud popping sound and the lights of the compound went out.

"Goggles and let's go," ordered Malachi.

The three of them ran towards the compound. They heard gun fire and the muffled sound of suppressor return fire. As they got to the front gate, Malachi placed a small explosive device on the gate and blew it open. They entered.

Tony was surprised at how everything seemed to slow down. He reacted to men pointing guns at him. At first, Malachi had to save his ass, but after the second save, he started using his weapon. Without thinking, he started to return fire taking out security guards before they killed him. Malachi spoke in his headset.

"Second floor, master bedroom. There is a safe room," said Malachi.

They entered the house to meet a hail of gunfire. Malachi tossed a grenade which quickly turned the tide. They headed up the stairs when Layla took a bullet in the thigh. Tony holstered his gun and supported her with one arm, while taking her Tavor from her and using his right hand to fire it. Layla for her part pulled her Barak and started fire with her left hand.

"Tony, Layla, start back to the boat now," ordered Malachi.

"You need backup," said Tony.

"Aaron and Simon will back me up," Malachi said. "GO."

They headed down the stairs retracing their steps. Once the Tavor was empty, he dropped it and pulled his Glock again. They made it back outside. When they exited the front door, Layla used her sidearm to take out two more security guards, while Tony took out a third. Since his Glock was empty, he ejected the clip and put a new one in with one hand then hand Layla prep his gun for him.

In record time they made their way back to the boat. Tony dumped her in the boat and then found the first aid kit and started working on her leg.

"Just stop the bleeding and wrap it. A doctor will take care of it on the boat," she told him.

Over the headphone he heard Malachi give instructions to Simon to blow the safe room door. Two minutes later he heard Malachi announce, "Faisal and Arslan dead. We are on the way."

"Take pictures," Tony spoke.

"Already did," said Malachi. "We are on our way."

In the distance Tony could see military trucks headed their way. The army was finally on the way. He looked over at the gate and saw Malachi, Simon, and Aaron running at full speed towards them.

"Grab the boat and pull it to the water," ordered Malachi.

Tony grabbed a handrail and started pulling the boat towards the water. When Malachi, Aaron, and Simon got there they grabbed the boat and pulled the boat into the water then the four men got into the boat. Aaron started the motor, while Malachi worked the radio, "Rowboat."

NCIS

Tony stood inside of the Mossad equivalent of MTAC. Orli Elbaz was talking to Director Vance. She was proudly telling him that not only Faisal but Arslan had been neutralized. Tony wondered to himself why they used like remove and neutralized instead of killed or murdered. If he ever felt less like a cop, it was today.

"Agent DiNozzo assisted in the operation. Would you care to speak to him?" he asked.

"Please," said Vance.

Tony stepped forward. Vance nodded to him.

"Well done, Agent DiNozzo. You did well," said Vance.

"Thank you, sir," replied Tony.

He no longer wanted to do this for a living, though he still thought of himself as a cop. Finally, he had an idea how Ziva, Matan, and him could be together.

"Sir, do you have any pull with WitSec?" he asked.

"Witness Protect?" said Vance sound confused.

"Yes, sir. I have an idea."

Epilogue

Gibbs drove along the Oregon Road. He was looking for the cut off to a town named Safe Haven. Once he saw the sign, he took the turn and headed into the small seaside town. Usually, he spent his vacations with his father or working on some bit of woodwork, but this year was different. He had some important people to visit.

Coming to the town, he looked for the sheriff's station. After driving around for ten minutes he found it, parked, got out, and headed into the station. As he entered a deputy stopped him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm here to see Sheriff Paddington," said Gibbs.

"He's in his office. Can I tell him who it is?" asked the deputy.

"Tell him it's Jethro," said Gibbs.

The deputy called to the sheriff's office. He nodded a few times then hung up.

"Sheriff Paddington will see you. Down that hallway and take a right," said the deputy.

Gibbs followed the instructions, came to the sheriff's closed door, and opened it to see Tony in a sheriff shirt, jeans, gun holster, and smile standing behind his desk.

"Hi, boss," he said.

"Sheriff," grinned Gibbs.

Tony offered him his right hand to shake. They shook hands.

"The little one and Maria are really looking forward to seeing you," Tony said.

"Maria?" asked Gibbs.

"She chose it not me," smiled Tony.

"So the witness protection has turned out okay?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, it has, boss. They'd be pissed at him for getting in touch with you, but I knew that I could trust you. Plus, I wanted you to see Anthony and Zee, I mean, Maria," said Tony.

"Anthony," repeated Gibbs.

"It's his middle name. Someday in the future he can use his name Matan, but for now he is Anthony or Tony," said Tony.

"Good job, Tony," said Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled at him. He was proud of his SFA. He'd finally grown up and now had a wife and a child. Plus, he still was doing what he was best at.

"Let's go see the wife and kid," said Gibbs.

Tony smiled, "Yeah, let's."


End file.
